Unwanted Visitor
by FannyT
Summary: Kagome decides to go home to her own world again. But on her way to the well she is overcome by a sudden snow storm and stuck in a small cabin. And then someone who she definitely didn't want to meet shows up....
1. Default Chapter

This was originally written for something called "The Inu-yasha Blanket Scenario", but I never got it posted. Reviews are very appreciated, since this is my first fic going public and I would very much like to know what people think about it. J

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story at all. 

Unwanted Visitor 

Kagome sneezed and shivered, aware that she was growing steadily colder. Yet she had done everything she was supposed to: stripped off her wet clothes – only keeping her undergarments on – and wrapped herself in a thankfully dry blanket, then kept moving, pacing around and around the little hut. She cursed herself silently for being so stubborn – she just had to go back home, didn't she? She hadn't come halfway to the well before the snow storm struck. If the little cabin hadn't turned up like another sent-from-heaven gift, Kagome knew she wouldn't have survived.

She sneezed again. If only Inu-yasha had been there…. As much as it itched her to admit it, she depended on him a lot. And she had the feeling that he would somehow be able to get this situation under control. Lighted a fire, shared his body heat with her or at least annoyed her until her blood started to boil (well, at least she would be warm). But he was now far away in Kaede's village and it was Kagome herself who had decided that she would go on her own.

"It's just to the well, damnit! What could possibly happen?"

…. A snow storm, seemingly.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when the door to the hut creaked and opened. In the dim light she couldn't see properly, but as someone stepped inside and shut the door she saw a long curtain of white hair sweep back.

"Inu – " she began happily, then gasped in horror as the person turned towards her. Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the most powerful demons in Japan, stood before her.

"Well, well, well," he sneered. "If it isn't the human wench."

                                                                      *

Kagome backed away from him slowly until she was standing with her back to the wall. It was one thing to be brave and stand up to him when she was standing in safety behind Inu-yasha, but it was not as easy when she was far away from her friends, trapped in a hut with the demon lord. She cast a glance in the direction of her backpack, where her bow and arrows leaned. If she could only – 

In one swift moment Sesshoumaru sprang past her and picked up her weapons. She felt physically ill as he bent her bow, further and further until it snapped. With the bow snapped her defiance and she sank to the floor, despair starting to engulf her. He was going to kill her. She would never see Inu-yasha again…. Tears started to run down her face.

With an elegant flick of his wrist Sesshoumaru tossed the broken bow and quiver of arrows into a corner of the hut. His mouth curled in a frosty smile.

"Girls shouldn't play with sharp weapons."

He advanced on Kagome, who was now too scared to move. And even if she could move, where would she run? He knelt down before her, a cruel smile playing on his lips as he saw her wet cheeks.

"Human beings…you are so weak."

The demon stretched out a claw and caught one of her tears. He looked at it with amusement for a moment, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. She cringed away from him, but he had her face clasped in his hand and left her no space to move. 

"Pathetic," he breathed softly. "I could kill you right here and now so fast you wouldn't have time to whimper. I could torture you and leave you begging me to die. I could break your soul, set your bones on fire and shrivel your frail human mind….and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it…." 

Suddenly he started and locked her eyes in his gaze. She felt hypnotized, aware that he was trying to look into her mind.

"Or would you?" he mused, thinking aloud. "You have a source of great resistance in you, girl…. Well, it would be no point in killing you now, anyway. Without Inu-yasha here to see you dying, to hear your tortured screams….it really takes all the fun out of it."

He paused, and looked at her again with that cruel amusement, making her shiver from more than the cold.

"Oh my, aren't your lips an interesting shade of blue." 

She felt his hot breath on her face as he leaned in towards her again. He licked a tear from the corner of her mouth, making her whimper in fear and try once more to break free. His hand slid around to the back of her neck and grabbed a fistful of hair, forcing her head back. He laughed softly, eyes half closed, and murmured,

"So soft…."

Then he leaned down and kissed her.

For a moment, in shock, she found herself yielding to the kiss and stretching up towards him, then as the image of Inu-yasha formed on the inside of her eyelids her brain kicked in and screamed at her to stop. With an enormous effort she wrenched out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

The demon lord leaned ominously above her, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly she felt how cold she had become.

"Feelings," he spat. "Love and care. Human pettiness. That these should come before the pleasures of the flesh…." Mustering all of her courage, Kagome spat him in the face. His eyes narrowed even more, becoming two slits of fury.

"So….you love my fool of a brother, do you." It was a statement, not a question, but Kagome still felt obliged to answer. 

"Yes," she whispered, before darkness took her and she fell into an icy-cold state of mind where thoughts could not exist anymore.

                                                                      *

When she awoke she was warm, nestled against something big and soft. An arm was around her waist and a lock of silvery-white hair snaked over her shoulder. She sighed with content and leaned back against what she thought was Inu-yasha. 

"A dream?" she wondered aloud, and then froze when a deep voice answered,

"Unfortunately not."

All of the past night's events came back to her as she shot out of Sesshoumaru's lap and scrambled madly to get as far away from him as possible. He crept after her almost lazily, his liquid movements reminding her of a tiger. Without warning he pounced, pinning her to the floor. But now her mood had changed. Instead of the blind horror of the night before, her fear was now mingled with a terrible rage, and she kicked and thrashed, hitting him with all her strength. He seemed a little put back, but before she could use the momentum to free herself his hand came down on her throat, claws pressing into her flesh, forcing her to stay still unless she wanted a new windpipe. Sesshoumaru grinned victoriously.

She gasped with fear and disgust as he used his tongue to trace her jaw line.

"You know, for a human you are devilishly attractive," he mumbled with his mouth to her ear. Her only response was an animalistic growl from somewhere in the back of her throat. He chuckled softly, then moved his mouth down beneath her ear.

She screamed in pain as he sank his teeth in her neck.

                                                                      *

As she stumbled back to the village one hour later she replayed the conversation in her mind. __

_"Stop your screeching, girl. There is no venom in my teeth, at the moment. I did not save you from freezing to death last night only to kill you just as quickly and easily now."_

_"What have you done? Bastard!"_

_"Now, now. That title fits my brother rather better, I believe."_

That was when she had slapped him – and he had hit her back, calmly, without emotion, and hard enough to make her ears ring.__

_"I have marked you."_

_"What?! Are you saying I'm your – "_

_"Mate? Good heavens, no. I'd rather drown myself than have you bearing my pups. No, this mark merely means that no demon will ever touch you again."_

Kagome remembered how her eyes had widened in shock and how she had stared, speechless, at the tall demon who had released her and walked over to the open door. He had been surrounded by light, gazing out on the world outside.__

_"…Why?"_

_"Because you are mine to kill."_

Kagome sobbed uncontrollably as waves of nausea washed over her, praying that the village would come in sight soon. After her adrenaline ran out when Sesshoumaru left her, an unreasonable panic had taken her and she was crying like a child. It was no good that a small logic part of her brain kept telling her that if he let her go today, he wouldn't suddenly come back to kill her.

"Inu-yasha…. Please, Inu-yasha, find me. Don't let him kill me…."

She leaned against  the trunk of a large tree as shivers and sobs racked her body. She wouldn't be able to go much further. Well, if she died out here, at least she wouldn't have to put up with the mental torture of knowing that Sesshoumaru wanted to put her cruelly to death. She wouldn't spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder after his shadow. Maybe she should just give up….

"Kagome!" She looked up to see Inu-yasha leaping towards her. 

"Idiot! Why didn't you go back? Where have you been all night? What do you think you're doing, you stupid, bloody idiot!!" The words may have been fierce, but she heard the concern in his voice and was merely glad that he cared.

'I'm…safe…now,' she thought before she fainted into his arms.

                                                                      *

Inu-yasha picked Kagome up gently and started to carry her back. His mouth was muttering curses under his breath but his heart was wringing with worry over seeing her in so much fear and pain. He had known she didn't make it back home last night – somehow he felt it when she was away – but the snow had been to thick for him to search for her and effectively hid all traces of her scent. He had been up all night worrying and his relief over finding her was immediately punctuated by the sight of her face. The girl was a wreck.

He brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face with his lips and watched her features contort in terror.

'Whoever it is that has put you through this,' he thought, 'the bastard will never do it again. I won't ever let him hurt you. Because I love you, Kagome.'

And bit by bit the unconscious Kagome relaxed, safe in the arms of the one she loved.  


	2. Chapter Two

Yo. Big thanks to the reviewers! I was actually not planning to make this fic into anything longer, because I was sort of only playing around when I wrote it. Now I guess I have to… I'm not sure if I've got anything to write though. Oh well. 

I don't like Kikyo because she is boring. So I think I'll decide that she's dead already. Either Naraku killed her, or Inu-yasha finally saw her for the irritating girl she really is and killed her, or I flew into the world and killed her myself. Anyway, she's dead.

This is not going to be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic, unless I get hold of the computer in some delusional state of mind (for instance, after too many cups of coffee).

By the way, text written like this: "…." is speech, and like this: '…..' it's thought. Just in case you were wondering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. Or any of the other characters. Damn. 

Chapter Two

"She is going to be alright, isn't she?" Inu-yasha sat restlessly outside Kaede's hut as she and Sango tended to Kagome. He wanted to help out, but he wasn't sure if he could stand the sight of seeing her in so much pain, knowing that he could do nothing to help her. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing that I can see," answered Kaede in a very strained voice. "I've been trying to look into her mind to see what it is that ails her, but I can't get through. She's blocking her mind completely. She must have been desperate to be able to keep a barrier as strong as this up even when she is unconscious. So until she wakes up I really don't know how to help her. She has no sickness, no fever, no serious wounds what I can see. Although she has a small wound that I don't really understand. It's not poisonous, and it's not deep. It's almost as if it's only some kind of mark."

"WHAT??!" Inu-yasha flew up and burst into the hut, banging his head on the doorframe as he did so. "The bastard _marked_ her??!!"

Both Kaede and Sango looked up in alarm and the latter quickly got to her feet, grabbing a hold of him and stopping him going near Kagome. 

"Inu-yasha, whatever you do, don't wake her!" she cried. 

"Inu-yasha, you must calm down!" Kaede agreed, earning herself a furious glare from the half-demon. Wrenching himself out of Sango's grasp he took two steps towards Kagome –  and jumped back as if stung. 

"And just _what_…do you think you are doing?" he growled, staring at Kaede. 

"Until you calm down, there is no way I'm letting you go near her," the old woman answered calmly, although her face was shining with the effort of keeping the shield around her and Kagome. "If you wake her up, there's no knowing the damage that might be done."

Inu-yasha glared at her for few minutes, then tried – unsuccessfully – to get through the shield again. Then he glared some more, and then, realizing all his efforts were wasted, he bent his head back and let out his anger, impatience and fear in an ear-splitting howl. He kicked a table into the wall and stormed out of the house, into the forest. They could hear a distant "creeeeaak" that sounded as if Inu-yasha had ripped a tree out of the ground. 

Kaede sighed and let the shield down.

"Is he always like that when he's in a temper?"

"No," answered Sango, smiling slightly despite her worry. "He's usually much worse."

A few minutes passed. Then they could hear him coming back, moving much more slowly and much calmer than when he left. Kaede quickly put the shield around her and Kagome again.

Inu-yasha stepped into the hut, looking as if he was keeping his anger in check. Sango, a bit wary of this weird development, started inching closer to him in case he suddenly went crazy. She had never seen him in control of his temper before. 

"Alright, hag. I won't do anything," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to do anything that might hurt Kagome. Please, you have to let me look at the mark." Kaede hesitated visibly, but then she gave in and let the shield down. Inu-yasha was by Kagome's side in a second, searching her neck carefully. He sighed, barely audibly.

"Alright, it's a claim mark. But it's not a mate mark, luckily. Mate marks are made by grazing the skin to form long stripes. This is a puncture of the flesh."

"So what does it mean?" asked Sango, coming closer to inspect the small wound.

"Apart from the fact that no demon is allowed to touch her, I don't know. We'll just have to wait for Kagome to wake up."

*************

Kagome slept for two days. They all took it in turns to sit with her, although Inu-yasha was there the most. He hadn't left her side for more than a few hours, to get some sleep and to eat. 

In the late evening on the second day as he sat beside her, he thought he could hear a change in her breathing. Stroking her hair gently, he called to her.

"Kagome. Please wake up."

He took her hand and squeezed it, overjoyed at finally seeing the end of her coma. She moaned softly, then slowly opened her eyes and looked into his face. And screamed.

The others, who had been waiting anxiously just outside, came running in as soon as they heard her, and saw Kagome sitting pressed against the far wall of the hut, staring madly at Inu-yasha. Her arms were clutched protectively against her chest and her bottom lip was trembling. 

"Kagome…." said Inu-yasha softly. "It's me. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's me, Inu-yasha. Whoever it was that hurt you, he's not here now." Slowly Kagome relaxed and her eyes focused clearly on Inu-yasha's face. A large shiver ran through her body. Then she began to sob. She cried loudly, her face screwed up in despair. None of them had ever seen her cry like that. Hell, none of them had seen _anyone _cry like that.

Inu-yasha edged carefully towards her and when she showed no sign of trying to run away, put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Bit by bit she calmed down and unclenched her fists, turning her face into his shoulder.

"Let's go," said Kaede quietly. "Let them be alone for a while." Without a word, the others turned and left the hut, sensing that what Kagome needed right now was to cry it all out, and to have Inu-yasha near her. 

The next day Kagome felt well enough to tell her story. She had cried herself exhausted and then fallen asleep in Inu-yasha's arms. Now she was fully recovered, and almost felt back to her old bouncy self again. She told them all about what had happened and felt kind of stupid. In broad daylight among her friends, the fact that Sesshoumaru was after her blood suddenly didn't feel as horrible anymore. She had even forgotten the terror of when she woke up the day before and thought that it was the demon lord who was gazing down upon her instead of his half brother. 

Her friends, however, didn't treat the matter as lightly. 

"Can you tell me exactly what he said again?" asked Miroku, who was taking notes. 

"That no demon would ever touch me again because of the mark. And then when I asked why, he said _"Because you are mine to kill." _" The memory sent a cold shiver running down Kagome's spine, but she tried to hide it. Back with her friends she felt that nothing could ever hurt her. Well, not without trying pretty damn hard, anyway.

"Where did Inu-yasha go?" she asked, more to bring the talk away from Sesshoumaru than anything else. 

"He left after you told us what his brother did because he wasn't sure he if he would be able to control his anger," Sango explained. "He's probably gone to slice some trees with the Tetsusaiga, he's been doing that a lot lately."

Kagome gaped. 

"He's _controlling_ his anger??!"

Inu-yasha, meanwhile, was venting his fury on the forest. He saw his brother's face before him, sneering down at him, and brought the Tetsusaiga round in a long arch, slicing what he thought was Sesshoumaru into several pieces. His vision cleared, and he saw that he had managed to demolish a young oak. Panting slightly, he sheathed his sword and took a few deep breaths. As he laid his hand against the tree, for some weird reason asking its pardon, he heard Toto-sai's words inside his head.

_"No matter how much you hate him… Sesshoumaru is still your elder brother. You couldn't make yourself cold-hearted enough to kill your own brother, could you?!" _

'Can I kill him?' Inu-yasha mused. 'He would certainly kill me if he had the chance. But I wonder if I could ever make myself that cruel. I can't seem to forget about when we were kids…' Kagome's face swam before his vision. Kagome as he found her the day after the snow storm. So terrified she looked ready to give up and die, right then and there. He clenched his fists, digging the claws into his palms.

'Brother or not, this time I will kill him.'

*************

Sesshoumaru walked idly between the trees, taking his time. He thought about the human girl, Inu-yasha's wench. 

'Just what is she to Inu-yasha? There are no claim marks on her, yet since the day he met her she's been his weak point. Well, not entirely _weak_ point. She is rather strong herself. But what does he want with her? Does he want her as his mate? If so, why not claim her? If not, why does he protect her?'

Sesshoumaru, alien to the feeling love, did not understand. He himself felt drawn to the young girl, but for entirely different reasons. 

'She _is _quite a challenge. As well as beautiful, in a….bouncy sort of way. I will enjoy breaking her. I do hope no one else kills her first…. Of course, I marked her as mine but there are demons out there stupid enough to go against the will of Sesshoumaru. _Very_ stupid demons, they are.'

Slowly he became aware as to where he was heading. 

'Funny. I wasn't planning on returning to my castle just yet…. Oh, it's just as well. I can see how much of my finances Jaken has managed to screw up already.'

As he stepped in through the doors to his castle, a small child hurtled towards him with the speed of a bullet. She threw herself in his arms, giggling happily.

"Rin is so happy Lord Sesshoumaru is home!" she squealed, looking up at him with that grin that somehow seemed to enchant him. He kneeled down to her level, taking her chin in his hand.

"How did you see that I was returning back…here?" he asked, unable to use the word home. Lord Sesshoumaru did not have a "home". Rin grinned widely again.

"Rin saw it from her window! Rin saw Lord Sesshoumaru walking through the meadow, home to Rin!"

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly. He was trying to find out what this girl's magic was. But although her smile made him act unlike himself, he hadn't found that she had any special powers – except a strange ability to speak only with exclamation marks. It puzzled him, and vexed him a little. He couldn't understand why he had saved her and – stranger still – kept her. He told himself it was because he was interested in her strange brand of magic, whatever it was.

Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't a liar, except to himself. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Jaken, appearing out of nowhere and bowing down at Sesshoumaru's feet. "I did not expect you back so early, nothing is ready for you yet, although it will be of course in a matter of moments, let me just go and tell the – "

Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken in the face, making him yelp in pain and jump back a few paces. 

"Jaken," said Sesshoumaru calmly, "what have I said about the grovelling?"

"So sorry, m'lord, I'm so – "

"The child," snapped his lord. "What is she doing out of her room? Haven't I told you that I want her to be in her room at all times, safe from the harm the guards or objects in this castle might mean?"

"Yes, m'lord, and I'm so sorry, I was just going to bring her the afternoon meal when she hit me over the head with a flower vase and ran past me."

"Did you, Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru approvingly. "Well done." The small girl grinned and giggled.

"Rin is sorry!" she chirped, turning to the little green frog who was looking rather hurt. "Rin promises she'll never do it again!" She gave him a big hug – he tried frantically to free himself – and then took Sessoumaru's hand. 

"Now when Lord Sesshoumaru is home, he'll be with Rin!?"

'Amazing,' he thought, looking down at the girl. 'She must be the only person in the world who can exclaim a simple question.'

"Yes, Rin," he said out loud. "Let's go for a walk. Jaken, I want lunch to be ready at noon. You'll find us in the garden. And you might want to sort out the paperwork, I'm planning to go through my finances. If it's as bad as the last time you were in charge I will have your head on a plate for tonight's dinner."

With that he left, picking Rin up on his way and setting her on his shoulders. Jaken watched the pair with jealousy.

'How is it,' he thought bitterly, 'that although he's been acting much kinder since she came, he's even more merciless now than before to _me_?'

Sniffling a bit to himself over the cruelty of the world, Jaken went to sort out his lord's finances, which were in a sad state.

*************

"Inu-yasha, can we please slow down? I'm really tired," said Kagome, readjusting her quiver of arrows to better suit her aching shoulders. Inu-yasha, however, did not slow down at all – if anything, he quickened the pace. 

"NO, we can not slow down!" he snapped irritably. "We've lost enough time as it is!"

Sighing, Kagome picked up the pace again. She looked over her shoulder at Sango and Miroku, who were walking beside each other arguing, as usual. Shippou was riding on Miroku's shoulders, once in a while adding a remark to fuel the pair's anger, if the argument ever seemed to come to a standstill. Kagome smiled at the mischievous little demon, then turned her eyes forward towards Inu-yasha again.

She couldn't understand him at all. She loved him, a lot, and she thought that he loved her back but with him it was just so hard to tell. She seemed to remember him comforting her the first night she was awake back at the village, and she also had a fuzzy memory of him saying he loved her. 

'Maybe that was just trauma-induced hallucinations,' she thought glumly.

At that moment there was a loud yell and a scuffle behind her. Both she and Inu-yasha turned quickly, to see Koga lying on the ground next to Sango. It looked as if he had been hit hard in the head with a monk's staff. Miroku was blushing.

"Why thank you," said Sango, raising an eyebrow. "But I cannot understand why you felt you had to knock him unconscious just because he took my hand."

"I… I thought he was an enemy demon!" Miroku tried, looking flustered. 

"Oh. Is that why you yelled "You again, you sleazy pervert! Let her go!" before you bashed him?"

"Let him be, Sango," said Kagome, grinning and gently slapping Koga's face. "Koga, wake up! The big bad extremely jealous monk is gone now." Koga's eyelids fluttered and then opened. As soon as he saw who was bending over him he sprang up and grabbed her hand. 

"Kagome, my darling. You can't imagine how I've pined for you! I even mistook that girl _there_ – " he pointed at Sango with a short laugh, making her seethe with anger and reach for her boomerang, "for you. I'm seeing your face everywhere. Please reconsider. Do you really want to spend your life with a _puppy_?" Inu-yasha started casually cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not the one who needs flea shampoo."

"OK, relax," said Kagome, feeling it was best to intervene before the two of them got down to their favourite activity: beating each other up. "Koga, we're really busy so we have to go. We'll see you some other time I guess."

"So you want to see me again?" 

"Koga," said Kagome, "I think it's best if you leave now." Behind her Inu-yasha was starting to make loud growling noises. Koga looked as if he was ready to oblige, but then his gaze fell on her neck. He stepped close to her again and pulled her hair out of the way.

"What is this?" he asked quietly.

"It's some sort of claim," said Shippou helpfully. Koga froze.

"Have you marked her, Inu-yasha? _Against her will?_ You know her heart belongs to me!" With a shout the wolf demon leapt towards Inu-yasha, who snorted impatiently. 

"If you'd been just a little bit smarter you'd have seen that those are not mate marks," he said, nimbly sidestepping a blow from the other's fist. "There's a demon out there who wants to _kill_ her, so if you could just let me go and rip his sorry little life to _shreds_ – " here he delivered a blow to Koga's stomach – "I could get back to kicking your ass another day. OK?"

Wheezing from the loss of air, Koga still managed to get a few words said.

"Who…is...he? I will…kill…him …."

"No, you will not," said Inu-yasha coolly. "He is my brother, and he is mine to defeat. For trying to do me in on several occasions, for being an absolute son of a bitch and most of all for hurting Kagome. Now go, we're in a hurry."

Koga stood up slowly. 

"You must know," he said with the trace of a smile, "that I'm not going to let this go so easily."

"I know. That's why I want you to get out of my sight so I don't waste my energy killing you. God knows you deserve it, stubborn idiot."

Koga, seemingly realizing that the battle was lost for today, prepared to leave.

"Goodbye, dear Kagome," he said, grinning. "When I see you next time, I will bring you the puppy's brother's head on a pole." Then he took off.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to find out who my brother is first, you idiot!" yelled Inu-yasha after the retreating form. The others brushed off the usual dust that always seemed to settle on their clothes whenever they said goodbye to Koga.

"Well, he's a true romantic, at least," said Sango sarcastically. "_"I will bring you his brother's head on a pole"_….it's a wonder you didn't agree to marriage on the spot."

Inu-yasha snorted and started to walk again. The others followed, with groaning and complaints. Kagome sighed again as she watched the tense set of his shoulders.

'One day he's going to kill Koga. Damn, he's so jealous. And what right does _he_ have to be jealous? He's the one who was seeing Kikyo all the time – even though she tried to kill him every time they met! Is that fair?!' She sulked for a while, then went back to thinking about what he had (possibly) said while she was crying hysterically that night.

'I am pretty sure he did say he loves me. Well, if he did, he could show it a bit more.'

At that moment Inu-yasha stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.

"Sorry," he said. "For being so mean before. I'm just very tense right now. If you're tired, jump on my back." Surprised by the sudden offer she just blinked for a while. Then she felt how much her legs ached and accepted. Once on his back she felt tiredness starting to envelop her like a blanket and yawned widely.

"You know, Inu-yasha," she said sleepily, "I would never go to Koga, you know that, right? It's with you I _belong_, you know."

"Feh. Whatever," answered Inu-yasha. However, he was grateful that she couldn't see his face, as it was rapidly turning the same colour as his jacket.

*************

In a castle in the western lands, Jaken learned that he was quite a skilled climber. At least when his lord was standing underneath him with a pitchfork which he intended to use for educational purposes. Namely, to educate Jaken in what happens when you fail to summarize the monthly finances properly. 

Jaken was pretty sure that he did not need any more education in that area.


	3. Chapter Three

Don't have anything special to say, but I want to use this space to thank my sister, who always helps me with reading through what I write and saying if there's anything I ought to change. She's great! So now you know that! (As if you were interested.) 

…Only she keeps bugging me a bit to kill off Kagome. She's veeery fond of Inu-yasha, and so she's insanely jealous of Kagome. 

Could anyone who's good at headings give me an idea of what to call this? I don't know if the heading fits the story. 

Enough of me rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or his mates.

Chapter Three 

Considering all that had happened, Kagome thought she took it rather well when they two days later ran into Sesshoumaru. At least she didn't scream, or become hysterical, or anything equally embarrassing. She merely fainted.

Inu-yasha, who had just turned his head to warn them of low branches, saw Kagome fall and turned back quickly, just in time to avoid a sweep of Sesshoumaru's claws. He jumped to the side and straightened up, fixing his brother with a stare that could easily have turned Hell into a nice new ice-skating ramp. Sesshoumaru yawned.

"You've got some nerve," Inu-yasha spat, cracking his knuckles one by one. Sesshoumaru sneered slightly.

"Yes, I do. Quite a lot of nerve, in fact. You don't become Lord of the Western Lands by being a coward. Please Inu-yasha, you are so melodramatic. What are you planning to do – kill me? Why? Because I scared your bitch?"

"DON'T CALL HER BITCH!!!!" With a flash Inu-yasha drew his sword and brought it round to slice Sesshoumaru in half – had Sesshoumaru remained in the same place. However, he had with a quick leap transferred himself right next to Kagome. With a yell Inu-yasha ran towards him, as Sango and Miroku started to do the same. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way again, and looking around Inu-yasha found him to be sitting in a tree with his legs crossed, surveying the scene with a smile playing around his lips. 

"My dear, dear brother…." he said with a chuckle, "I'm disappointed with you. You were doing so well, even managing to find the Scar of the Wind. But now you are back to your old standards again. Barely able to come in spitting distance of me. How come? Have you not gotten enough practise lately? Or have your mind been occupied with other things? For example…that human girl?" He jumped down from the tree just before Inu-yasha felled it with one swing of the Tetsusaiga. Landing a few feet away from his enraged half-brother, he held up a small piece of cloth for the others to see. 

"I will hold on to this."

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare run away!" screamed Inu-yasha as the other demon gathered strength for a jump, but Sesshoumaru dared. He bounded away quickly, way too fast for any of them to pursue him. 

"Feh." Inu-yasha snorted as he sheathed Tetsusaiga again, but Sango could see that it was not the usual "Oh well"-snort. Inu-yasha was furious this time, more angry than she had ever seen him. She could tell that this time he wouldn't be satisfied with hurting Sesshoumaru badly – this time, Inu-yasha wanted to see him _dead_. She shivered, afraid of the look in her companion's eyes. 

Miroku, meanwhile, was trying to get Kagome to regain consciousness. He did not seem to be very successful, but when Inu-yasha came to aid him, Kagome slowly woke up. When she realized where she was she sat up immediately.

"He's gone again?"

"Yes," said Inu-yasha soothingly, seeing terror in her eyes. "I don't know what he wanted, but he left pretty quickly."

"That's good then." She looked down into the ground, trying to hide her fear and to speak in a normal voice, without tremor. "How embarrassing. I can't seem to get anything done…. I just can't help you at all. Sheez, I'm pathetic." Inu-yasha opened his mouth to disagree but before he could get anything said she frowned, looking at her school uniform. The piece of cloth usually tucked into the front of her shirt was missing. 

"Hey, where is my rosette?" 

There was a long, horrified pause.

"I think Sesshoumaru took it," Sango finally said in a small voice.  Kagome's eyes widened.

"He was that close to me?! He was actually touching me?!!! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god – " She started shivering violently. Inu-yasha reached out to her but she shrugged his hand of, clenching her fists and biting into her knuckles. Gradually she regained control over herself.

"I hate him," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"Don't we all," sighed Inu-yasha.

*************

Sesshoumaru dangled the rosette in front of his eyes, imagining with pleasure Kagome's fear when she learned that he had taken it. He was lying in a tree, resting for a while. He had not been entirely truthful when he laughed at Inu-yasha for being slow – the half-demon was skilled, far more skilled than Sesshoumaru had expected him to be. He had thought that Inu-yasha would be so  vengeful that he became reckless, his skills diminished. But Inu-yasha was still very good, and it had taken a lot of Sesshoumaru's energy to outrun him.

He laughed gleefully as he remembered how he had managed to get close to Kagome, and how nervous and desolate Inu-yasha had looked. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect his wench properly. Well, that was all part of the plan, wasn't it?

Sesshoumaru frowned a little. Why was Inu-yasha so set on protecting Kagome? He had never truly intended to kill Sesshoumaru before, but today there had been death in his eyes. Why was that?

He shrugged as he felt himself slipping into old patterns of thought, consisting mainly of _Why_ and _How come_. Instead he focused on Kagome's frightened face, and chuckled to himself. What wouldn't he do to see her as terrified as that again.

'Just watch, Inu-yasha, and see if I don't break your girl in the end.'

Laughing out loud, Lord Sesshoumaru bounded off through the trees.

*************

The next day Inu-yasha and the others first realized the one good thing Sesshoumaru's mark had brought. They were battling a shape-shifter, that had attacked out of nowhere. It did not possess any Shikon shards, but was remarkably hard to kill anyway, as it kept changing its form – thereof the name. One second it'd be a bear, then a giant snake, then a dragon. Every time Inu-yasha thought he had it, it would change it's shape and make him slice thin air instead of its neck. What was worse was that its energy field changed with its shape, rendering the Scar of the Wind as useless as his claws. 

Kagome had stayed in the background, firing her arrows at the shape-shifter – mostly missing because of its rapidly changing forms – and letting the other three take care of the more hand to hand combat. (Shippou was somewhere else though, having bravely volunteered to guard their luggage for the duration of the battle.) 

Suddenly however, as she caught the shifter – at that moment an eagle – in the wing with one of her arrows, it became aware of her and charged towards her. It avoided Sango's boomerang by shrinking to a small rat, and then changed into a snow tiger, leaping towards Kagome with great strides. She reached a hand back to draw an arrow from her quiver – and in doing so, accidentally brushed her hair away from her neck. 

The shape-shifter came to an abrupt halt. Changing into a sparrow it flew close to her, then it shifted form to become a beautiful young boy who somersaulted backwards away from her. 

"Sorry!" it called cheerfully. "I see you're already marked down." It turned into the tiger again and turned on Sango, who had tripped over a tree root and fallen, but before it could get close to her there was a singing noise and the shifter fell dead with Kagome's arrow in its heart.

"Thank you," said Sango, standing up with the help of Miroku and dusting herself off. "That was a weird encounter, but hey, you learn new things every day. I've never even heard of one of those before. Have you, Inu-yasha?"

"It saw your mark, didn't it?" asked Inu-yasha, ignoring Sango completely.

"I can only suppose it did," answered Kagome, shrugging. "Well, that's one good thing about it. Unless we meet some really stupid demon who doesn't know what the mark means, I guess I'm safe from them. Oh, although I think it won't be of much help if we meet Naraku. He wouldn't really give a damn, would he?" 

 "Kagome, please don't force yourself," said Inu-yasha, looking very sincere.

"Force myself? What are you talking about? Am I forcing myself? And what do you mean forcing myself? Forcing myself to do what? What is it that you – "

'She is babbling….' thought Sango, sighing to herself. Inu-yasha, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines, grabbed a hold of Kagome's shoulders, shaking her roughly. 

"Kagome, wake up! Sesshoumaru wants to kill you and you don't have to pretend that nothing is the matter! We don't think you're worse for it! It's only normal to be frightened, _I'm_ frightened! We all are!"

"You don't understand," said Kagome tightly, trying to wrench herself out of his grasp. "If I don't look at it like this, I will go insane! Things like this don't happen in my time! People don't get death threats from demons! I've always been able to see the good side of everything, and I'll be damned if I can't see it now."

"But of course!" Miroku exclaimed, making them both turn to look at him in surprise. "It just hit me: the simplest solution would of course be for you to go home, Lady Kagome! Never mind the Jewel chase, your safety is much more important!" Sango brightened visibly at his words, but Inu-yasha and Kagome didn't react.

"I can't go home," sighed Kagome, just as Inu-yasha said,

"She can't go home." Then they looked at each other and simultaneously asked,

"How do _you_ know?"

"I went to check the well out after you woke up," Inu-yasha explained. "It was demolished. It'll take a long while to get it cleared out again and until it is you know you can't go home. It's like the time I blocked the well. But how did you know?"

"Dunno….. I guess I could just feel it, somehow. Sesshoumaru must have blocked it right after he left me." At the last words Kagome suddenly shivered for a fraction of a second. Then she sighed deeply, looking very tired and much older than her fifteen years. 

"Can't we just find a place to camp?"

*************

"SCAR OF THE WIND!!!!"

Inu-yasha brought his sword round in a powerful swing, sundering the snake demon into several small pieces. It had been an easy kill, but worth the effort – in each of his eyes glimmered one Shikon shard. 

"For a demon possessing two shards, it did not give much of a battle," said Miroku, inspecting the demon's elongated fangs, which were dripping green poison onto the ground. 

"Well, Wolf Boy has two shards, too, and I could take him with one arm behind my back," snorted Inu-yasha, putting the Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard. 

"Depending on what arm it was, of course," smiled Kagome, picking up the two shards. "He kicked your ass at one time when you couldn't use your right arm. Wow, I reckon we've got more than half the Jewel now! If only we could get a couple more easy shards like that…" 

Inu-yasha watched her carefully as she, humming to herself, put the new shards in the small bag with the rest. Hadn't she noticed that the reason this demon – just as the others they had encountered in the past days – had been so easy to kill was that it used up its energy trying to stay out of her way and not hurt her? Either she hadn't noticed, or she didn't attach much importance to it. Or maybe she did, but hid it. Damn, she was sure hiding a lot, these days. 

"Yeah, let's hope for a few more shards," he said out loud, trying hard to act as if nothing was wrong. "If we keep going as good as these few days, then maybe…"

"If it's shards you're looking for, I've got one right here," said a voice behind him. He turned to see Sesshoumaru casually propped up against a tree, smiling. In his hand was a sliver of the Shikon Jewel. 

Inu-yasha cast a quick glance in Kagome's direction to see how she was doing. Fortunately, she seemed to be taking it well – she was pale, but she was standing up and looking determined. He looked back at his brother.

"I have a proposition to make," said Sesshoumaru, inspecting a talon and frowning slightly, as if he was not entirely satisfied with what he saw. "Let's battle. If you win, I'll give you the Shikon shard. If you lose, I get her." He pointed at Kagome, who gave an involuntary shudder.

"I'm not interested in bargaining," said Inu-yasha furiously. "All I want right now is to see you die. And if I get an extra shard whilst doing that, I won't complain." The Tetsusaiga flew out of its scabbard and swung around to meet Sesshoumaru's own sword, Tenseiga. Inu-yasha almost laughed out loud. 

"What now, _brother_," he spat. "Going to try and kill me with a blade that can't cut?!"

"Why, no, not at all," said Sesshoumaru, raising his eyebrows. "This I use as a defence against the Tetsusaiga. I have no intention to kill you. I'm merely interested in the sport of seeing how long you can defend yourself against me. For instance, what do you have against _this_?!" He brought his sword up in a long arch, forcing the Tetsusaiga away, then with the speed of a striking snake scratched the cheek of Inu-yasha with his talons. Before Inu-yasha could get his sword back down to killing level, Sesshoumaru retreated to a safe distance. Once again his eyebrows paid a visit to his hairline. 

"_If_ I had intended to kill you, dear brother, what defence would you have had against that?" 

Inu-yasha didn't bother to answer, but made strike upon strike, forcing Sesshoumaru back until he was standing with his back against a tree. He swung his sword back and – 

"Ho," said Sesshoumaru, "I do believe you won this time." Quick as a flash he leapt up and past Inu-yasha, landing next to Kagome. 

"My compliments," he said, mouth curling in a sarcastic smile, as he laid the Shikon shard in the hand she had just reached up to pluck down an arrow with. And then he was gone, disappearing as quickly and silently as he came. 

Kagome sat down heavily on the ground, unconsciously curling her hand around the Shikon shard. She was not looking as terrified as the last time, but mainly looked furious. Inu-yasha walked over to her, wiping his face on his sleeve and wincing as Sesshoumaru's poison stung in his skin. 

Up close, he could see the fear in her eyes, and the despair.

"He is really starting to get on my nerves," she said weakly, looking up at him and trying to muster up a smile. Then she burst into tears. 

'What does he want with Kagome?!' Inu-yasha asked himself as he for the umpteenth time in as many days sat down to comfort her. 

Hidden in the shrubbery a few metres off, Sesshoumaru watched and smiled. 

*************

Random PS: My sister hates me for killing off the shape-shifter. She thinks it's sweet. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello 'ello! Thank you very much to all who have reviewed so far. It feels really good to know that you like what I'm doing. J  

Tori, sorry for making you have nightmares…. *Oops* The story creeped me out a bit too when I first wrote it – I just couldn't understand where it came from! My stories are usually kind of silly and funny… this one's just weird… I think it's my insane alter ego who popped up and wrote it. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-yasha.

Chapter Four

  "Rin missed Lord Sesshoumaru! Why does Lord Sesshoumaru go away all the time!? Rin wants Lord Sesshoumaru to stay here!" The little girl spun and sparkled, grinning at him and trying to catch his hand. He allowed himself a smile and lifted her up into the air. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru has to go away because he has lots of important things to do," he said as she giggled and squirmed. "I will stay here for only a day or two."

"But Rin is so alone when Lord Sesshoumaru is away!" she pouted, or at least, tried to pout. He doubted that she was even capable of pouting. Yet he remembered a time when she had been afraid and sad, and silent. That was while she was trying to save his life when he was wounded, by bringing him water and food – that he couldn't eat, but still. Since he saved her from death in turn she had become a cheerful girl who didn't shut up for two minutes at a time. 

"I know, Rin. But it's too dangerous for you to come with me, so you have to stay here. And besides, who would bother Jaken if you were not here to do it?" He grinned at her, making her laugh. 

"Er… m'lord?" asked Jaken at his feet. Sesshoumaru looked down, the smile vanishing from his face. Jaken was looking as if he was upset about something. 

"Why the face, Jaken? Enemy demons in the lands? My filing cabinet on fire? What has happened?"

"Er… nothing, m'lord. I just came by to welcome you home again…but maybe I shouldn't have bothered," Jaken finished bitterly. Sesshoumaru looked at him curiously. 

'What is with him? He's looking hurt, or something. And that comment he just made certainly didn't sound like his old grovelling self. I wonder if he is ill? Or maybe it's just age. I should really get myself a new sidekick.' He knew he wouldn't though. Just as with Rin, there was something that made him hold on to Jaken, something he couldn't quite explain. 

"Well no, it was not necessary of course," he said out loud, watching as Jaken became even more glum. "If there aren't any news for me, you don't have to bother with meeting me. I will see you tonight, at dinner."

"Right, m'lord. I'll just leave then." Jaken turned to go. "I'll be in my office if you feel the need of kicking something." 

'He's starting to get an attitude….' thought Sesshoumaru, once again reacting over the lack of slimy sucking up. He was almost worried. Jaken had never acted like that before. 

'Oh well.' Sesshoumaru shrugged and smiled at Rin. 

"Maybe I'll stay longer this time. How about it?"

"YAY!!!" Rin squealed, laughing and throwing her arms around his neck. "And Lord Sesshoumaru will be with Rin all the time!!"

"Of course."

*************

The group was meanwhile battling two beautiful demons called Ryuuri and Hari, cousins of the late brother demons Hiten and Manten. The two sisters possessed between them four Shikon shards and were very powerful, as well as vengeful and angry. They had as it turned out been looking for Inu-yasha since the news of their cousins' deaths reached them, gathering shards and increasing in power along the way. 

It was a long battle and they were all stumbling with fatigue, having already walked several miles that day. Finally the sisters fell, one by Kagome's arrow and one by Miroku's staff. 

"Ooh, that was hard," Sango sighed, relaxing and putting away her boomerang. "Congratulations, Miroku – not only did you manage to kill that demon, but you did it without drooling! I'm impressed."

"I do wish you wouldn't say things like that," said Miroku, looking pained. "I'm really working on my lechery, you know."

"That's why I say it!" smiled Sango, widening her eyes innocently. "Encouragement, Miroku, encouragement!"

"It hurts when you mock me, Sango. Especially when you mock me."

"Why is that?"

"Inu-yasha, could you help me with something?" asked Kagome loudly, straightening up after picking up the shards and starting to walk away.

"What? Why?" said the clueless half-demon. "Why can't Sango help you with what – "

"Come _on_, Inu-yasha, I need _your_ help," she said, taking a firm hold of his arm with one hand and grabbing Shippou by the scruff of his neck with the other. "And yours too, Shippou."

"Hey, no fair, I wanna watch them fight…"

Ignoring the little demon's protests she dragged them both away, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

"What did you want my help with?" asked Inu-yasha as she let them go, a safe distance from the clearing where they had fought the two sisters. She rolled her eyes.

"You're so clueless Inu-yasha, it's almost sad," she said. "Sango loves Miroku, Miroku loves Sango, they need to sort some things out between themselves and all I'm doing is giving them a bit of privacy." 

Inu-yasha was looking as if his eyes would pop out of his head.

"They do _what_? They _love_ each other? How? Since when? Why?" Kagome and Shippou sighed and looked at each other hopelessly.

"You are amazing," Shippou then said, snorting. "You mean you haven't noticed at all?"

"Well, I know we talked about that once, Kagome, but I didn't think you were right when you said Sango loved him. And even if you were, how do you know he loves her back?"

"HELLO??! WAKE UP!!!" yelled Shippou, losing his patience. "Why do you think Miroku's stopped asking girls to bear his child? Why do you think he attacks without thinking if someone behaves badly against Sango? Didn't it tell you _anything _when he said _"It hurts when you mock me, Sango"_?!"

There was a long, pondering silence.

"Oh," said Inu-yasha. Kagome started to giggle, happy that he got it relatively quickly this time. Shippou started to laugh, too, while Inu-yasha looked like he was trying to accept what he just had learnt. 

"But why – " he began, and was interrupted by Kagome.

"Just watch them for a while and you'll see I'm right. Jeez, you're hopeless. It's no wonder you've got a screwy love life."

At that moment Sango and Miroku arrived, looking much calmer and happier. Inu-yasha forgot about Kagome's comment. That night however, as he watched over his friends while they slept, her words came back to him. Did he have a screwy love life? He knew who he loved and he was close to her. For him that was enough. What was screwy about that? He looked down at Kagome and smiled, shaking his head. She might not always make sense, but he loved her all the same.

*************

Five days later as they were sitting round the campfire, eating breakfast, Sesshoumaru strolled into the camp and sat down beside Sango. 

"Good morning. Slept well?" he asked, while they all stared at him in shock. Sango was the first to regain her senses, whipping out the sword hanging by her hip and striking at his chest. He bent back, avoiding the strike, and then jumped up and out of her reach. 

"Not very good hosts, your friends, are they?" he laughed, turning to Kagome as he ducked Miroku's staff which came soaring through the air. 

"You're getting annoying," said Inu-yasha. "Fight me properly!"

"Don't want to," said Sesshoumaru casually. Then he had to bring out his sword to parry Tetsusaiga. 

"I said I don't want to." Inu-yasha didn't seem to care, striking at his brother who was forced to retreat.

"Do you feel we've been in this situation before?" asked Sesshoumaru conversationally, sidestepping a particularly powerful blow from Inu-yasha's sword. When he got no answer except another strike he shrugged and jumped into the air, landing behind Kagome. He sheathed his sword as quick as lightning and then brought his claws up to rest against her throat. They all froze. 

"Reckless, reckless, Inu-yasha. Do you _want_ her killed?" He pressed a bit harder with his talons, enjoying the whimper this brought from Kagome. 

"Let her go," said Inu-yasha hoarsely. Sesshoumaru smiled. 

"You know, I think I will." He lifted his hand from Kagome's throat and stepped back. Immediately she spun around, drawing an arrow and laying it against the bowstring. She let fly and it hit his armour, shattering it. He frowned.

"That's really no way to treat me, when I just spared your life." Another arrow came flying and he ducked it just in time. Then he had to throw himself in the opposite direction to avoid Sango's boomerang. Looking around him, Sesshoumaru realized that he had no chance against all four of them, and leapt into the air.

"Four against one is no fun!"

"This time he won't escape," said Sango, jumping on Kirara who rose into the air. Kagome quickly hopped on Inu-yasha's back before he leapt up, landing behind Sango. 

"Can she take this much weight?"

"No problem," answered Sango. "Away, Kirara!"

"Hey!" shouted Miroku, unheeded down below. "HEY! What about me?!!"

They flew fast and caught up with Sesshoumaru before long – he had after all not had much time to escape and had flown slowly, not expecting them to pursue him.

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango's boomerang flew through the air, narrowly missing Sesshoumaru's head and then returning to her hand. He turned his head, saw how close they were and then dropped down in altitude, making them soar over his head.

"I won't let you kill me now," he said calmly as Kirara swerved and came swooping back again. "I prefer ground battle."

"Then let's return to the ground, bastard!" yelled Inu-yasha, as his hand strayed to his hip and then stopped. He didn't want to draw his sword while still in the air, as he was unsure if he could control it without hurting his friends. 

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"No, no, brother, I don't want to. I have a girl who is waiting for me at home today, and I don't want to waste my time with you any more. And I think you should return to your camp, too –" he avoided Kirara again – "because Kagome looks about ready to faint. Brother, can I advise you on something? Twice now – " he ducked Sango's boomerang – "you have had me cornered, but I escaped easily both times by simply springing over you. You may want to look into that. Always cut off _all_ escape routes for your enemy – that includes the route that goes – UP!" At the last word he rose quickly into the air, above Kirara who had charged at him a third time, and then flew away, too fast for them to follow. 

And then Kagome fainted, just as he had predicted.

*************

_References: _The names Ryuuri and Hari come from a manga called WISH (which is really cute, but that's beside the point). 


	5. Chapter Five

Yo. Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter. I have this long story in my head and I'm just trying to cut it up in pieces that belong to each other… if you know what I mean. (Ten points to Fanny for amazing clarity.)

Tori, you and I have the same birthday. Cool huh?

Disclaimer: This is getting a bit boring… no, I still don't own Inu-yasha, in case you were wondering.

Chapter Five

       "Kagome? Kagome, please wake up, he's gone now," said Inu-yasha, stroking her head gently. They were back in the camp again, having returned after they realized that it was quite impossible to follow Sesshoumaru with Kirara bearing the weight of three people, one of which was unconscious. 

"Kagome? This is starting to get ridiculous, come on, open your eyes!" She was sure fainting a lot, these days. Well, he guessed he couldn't really blame her but still, it was a tad annoying. 

"Hey monk! Come and take a look at her. Is she supposed to be _that_ pale?"

"Grumble grumble sulk," said Miroku, who was still angry over having been left in the camp while the others flew off. He came to look at Kagome though. 

When he saw her face his eyes darkened, and he frowned anxiously. He felt her skin and looked if possible, even more worried. Then he saw her throat, which had an almost green tinge.

"Quickly, Sango, get me water and linen!" Surprised she obliged, fetching the bowl of water she had intended to bathe her face in and ripping a strip of cloth from her skirt. Miroku dipped the cloth in the water and washed Kagome's throat carefully. Then he turned to Inu-yasha.

"Could you try to scratch her throat a little? Just to open the skin."

"WHAT??!" said Inu-yasha, staring at his friend as if he had suddenly gone mad. Miroku sighed impatiently.

"Sesshoumaru, right? Poisoned talons, right? He wounded Kagome slightly, right?_ So what does that tell you?_"

"She was poisoned?" Sango gasped, while Inu-yasha hurriedly but with great care widened the small wound that Sesshoumaru had inflicted on Kagome. Miroku washed out the wound, watching as the skin returned to it's normal healthy colour. He sighed with relief.

"It looks as though I got all the poison out of her. Still, we should check up on it later."

"What a bastard!" Sango exclaimed furiously. "Giving her such a sneaky wound, one we might not have noticed before it was too late! Aargh, I _hate_ him! When we get hold of him I'm going to take my sword, no! my boomerang, it's blunt, that'll hurt more, and I'll cut of 

his b– "

"As much as I hate to speak in defence of my brother," said Inu-yasha calmly, interrupting her before she ended up saying something he didn't want Shippou to hear, "this time I must. I'm sure he did not intend to break Kagome's skin, only threaten her – and us."

Sango gaped.

"He would not kill her like that," Inu-yasha clarified with a sigh. "It's not his style, he doesn't kill sneakily. He kills openly, often in front of an audience. Quite the exhibitionist."

Sango closed her mouth again and shrugged.

"Fair enough, guess you're right. Oh, I hope she wakes up soon. It's so scary to see her like that…"

"If you feel scared, Sango, please allow me to comfort you…"

"PERVERT!" screamed Sango, slapping Miroku across the face. Kagome moaned and stirred, and then opened her eyes to look up into Inu-yasha's. 

"Oh no," she said. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault," he said earnestly. "You were poisoned slightly. He pressed a little to hard on your throat, scratching it. That was enough for the poison to get into your blood."

"Oh, alright then," she said doubtfully, sitting up and looking around her. "Why is Miroku's cheek so red?"

"Let's just say it had something to do with touching parts of Sango he isn't supposed to," grinned Inu-yasha. "You know, I'm starting to think you were wrong after all…"

At that moment Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku – who was looking a bit hurt – and gave him a big kiss.

"On the other hand, maybe you weren't," said Inu-yasha. 

*************

They decided to stay in that same camp for the rest of the day, as they had a lot of plans to make and as Kagome needed rest to recover from the poisoning.

"We have to be pretty close to Sesshoumaru's home now, don't we?" asked Kagome, half hopefully and half fearfully. "As he said he was going home today."

"That doesn't tell us anything," Inu-yasha said grumpily. "He can move extremely fast."

"But a day's journey away…"

"…could for him as well be ten miles as a thousand. Trust me, I know. I used to play tag with this asshole, remember?"

There was a long embarrassed silence.

"You know Inu-yasha, if it's hard for you – " Miroku started, but was interrupted when the half-demon jumped up, eyes blazing.

"You think I'm having second thoughts about killing him? You think I'm too kind-hearted, that I'm going to let him live? Never! He is going to burn in all the seven hells for this!" He sat down again, panting heavily. Then he turned towards Miroku, who flinched. He looked down, digging his claws into his palms.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice. "I'm a bit tense."

"Um, anyway…" said Kagome nervously, "did you hear what he said about a girl?"

"No," said Miroku grouchily, pouting – apparently still mad about being left behind. He was quite ignored by the others. 

"Yeah," said Sango, her face lighting up in a devious smile. "Wonder what he meant by that? Sesshoumaru with a girlfriend?"

"Not likely," snorted Inu-yasha. "Probably some bitch he picked up by the side of the road, or after some fight. He'll play with her for a while and then kill her, I suppose. He's never been one for emotional ties." For a moment, quite unseen by the others, a hint of pain and betrayal showed in his yellow eyes. Then it was gone again, replaced with indifference.

Kagome shuddered. She hadn't told the others exactly everything that had happened that night in the cabin – omitting the part about the kiss, and the way he touched her. 

'Was that what he intended to do with me too? "Play with me", and then have me put to death without a second thought?'

That night she sat up late with Inu-yasha. Sango and Miroku had gone to bed early, on opposite sides of the fire after yet another argument. Shippou had whined for a while about Kagome staying up but had finally agreed to sleeping with Sango instead. They were all asleep now, and the night was still and quiet.

'I wish we could just sit here like this for forever,' Kagome thought, enjoying the feeling of sharing the silence with Inu-yasha. 

"How – how is your wound?" He spoke hesitantly, not wanting to destroy the peaceful moment. She sighed irritably.

"It stings a bit, but it's OK. I guess it wasn't that deep. Oh, he's so annoying." 

He stayed silent, not really wanting to talk about his half brother at the moment. Kagome, however, did want to talk about him.

"I mean, what does he want? Why does he keep teasing us like this? It's… I – I'm scared…"

Tentatively he reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, snuggling into his shoulder, and he relaxed. What wouldn't he give to be able to stay like that forever, safe with her. But something was wrong with the peaceful picture: Kagome was shaking.

"I start looking over my shoulder all the time, you know? All the time, when we're travelling, even though I know you're with me. When he first said – when he told me – well, you know… I was scared, so scared I thought about dying. I can't explain it. I just felt that I would never be happy again…that I would spend the rest of my life hiding from him…and I haven't _done_ anything! Why does he want to kill me?"

"I expect it is because you defied him," Inu-yasha answered, pondering the same question. "He was surprised when you didn't want him and even more surprised when you dared to show it so clearly."

"Well, that makes sense…wait…" Kagome realized what Inu-yasha had just told her. "I haven't told you about any of…that. How did you know?"

"I know my brother, Kagome," he answered gently. "And I saw how you reacted when I told you how he treats his women." 

She looked down, turning her eyes away from him.

"I was so ashamed…" Tears started to run down her cheeks, slowly at first but then faster and faster. "And I was so afraid, I didn't know what to do! And when he's touched me these times we've met him, I've been so scared I just wanted to run away, and I've fainted and been of no use! And at the same time I'm so mad, I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and get us all killed! And I'm afraid of being killed! I don't want to die… Please don't let him kill me…"

"Ssh," he said soothingly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you. Ssh… Calm down. He's not here."

Slowly her crying subsided and she managed a smile. 

"Sorry," she hiccoughed. "I'm so weak, always crying, although I know you hate it. Sorry. You must think I'm pathetic… a coward…"

"Kagome, you are the bravest person I know," he said firmly. "I know I've said a lot of awful things to you about being weak and wimpy, but I haven't meant them. You have such a lot of courage, you amaze me." She smiled at him, blinking away her tears. For a while they sat in silence again.

"And you know Kagome," he then said. "You told me once that you were glad I talked to you, when I told you about my childhood and about living as a half-demon. Well, I'm glad you talked to me now. You shouldn't carry your fears inside you like that."

"Says who," she giggled. He was pleased to see her cheerfulness return. 

"_I_," he sniffed, "am a demon. Well, almost a demon. And I'm _far_ stronger than you weak humans. Well, a bit stronger. And _I_ certainly don't have to show my feelings or anything equally weak and degrading…" He broke off to find her giggling again. "What?"

"That was _parody_," she said, smiling widely. "Of yourself. I didn't think you were capable of parody."

"No? There are a lot of things I'm capable of that you have no idea of."

"Like what?"

"That's a secret."

They laughed at each other, both happy to put aside their fears for a moment and just be content with being together. They had just both had an insight in the other's mind and heart that they knew they would cherish for days to come. After a while they sobered though, looking into each other's eyes in silence.

'I wish he would tell me how he feels…'

'She could never love me.'

'He's so close to me…'

'How long have I felt this way? It feels like I've loved her since time began…'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You should get to bed. We have to start travelling tomorrow again."

"Oh! Uh, yeah, you're right." She stood up and he did too, putting a hand under her elbow to steady her. 

'Was that disappointment in her eyes?'

'What was that feeling in his eyes that he could not say out loud?'

"Goodnight…"

"Uh, yeah, goodnight…"

'I love you, Kagome.'

'I love you.'

                      *************


	6. Chapter Six

The time is now a quarter to three. In the night. I went to bed at eight o'clock because I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open, and of course that meant that I had to wake up in the middle of the night. 

Oh well. Might as well post a chapter now that I'm awake, right? 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu-yasha. Or Kagome. Or Sango. Or Miroku. Or Shippou. Or Sesshoumaru. Or…

Chapter Six

While Sesshoumaru returned to his castle and his days ran way, playing with Rin and shouting at Jaken (taking equal pleasure in both), the days stretched on and on for Inu-yasha, Kagome and the others. They battled demons and travelled slowly, making their way towards Sesshoumaru's domain. Inu-yasha had after the last time they met the demon lord decided to go into full frontal attack and not avoid him anymore. He had decided to battle his brother once and for all, either killing him or dying himself. But they could not move as fast as Sesshoumaru and they were not sure of the way. 

About a week had passed since the last encounter with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was relaxing, thinking that it would be long before she had to meet him again. She was still scared, but she had decided to stop thinking about him for the moment. The mark was useful while they were battling demons, as it enabled her to help Inu-yasha and the others without risking her own life. Before she had always hung in the background, as she did not have the same means to defend herself as her friends. But now she could be in the heat of the battle, and the demons couldn't do anything to her at all. 

They had set up camp in a small meadow. Inu-yasha was trying to get a demon who looked a bit like an opossum to talk while the others prepared for the night. Kagome was searching for firewood. 

"I'm asking you which way Lord Sesshoumaru's domain is!"

"…Huh?"

Kagome grinned as Inu-yasha grabbed the demon by the neck and shook it, shouting something about it being an imbecile. She walked further away from the camp, looking for dry branches. 

Suddenly something dropped down in front of her. 

"Hello," said Sesshoumaru. He was hanging upside-down by his knees in a low branch, and he was smiling. "How are you doing?"

She reached back over her shoulder quickly, drawing an arrow from her quiver. Unfortunately she had left her bow back in the meadow, but her arrows were still sharp and could serve as an improvisational weapon. She thrust her arm towards him, but he caught her wrist and squeezed it hard, making her drop the arrow to the ground.

"If you're going to kill me now," she ground out between clenched teeth, "I won't give in without a fight." 

"You could just call for Inu-yasha," he suggested, still smiling.

"If I did you'd just run away again. You are a coward." She didn't know why she was doing this, baiting him. Still, he kept on smiling, so she guessed he wasn't really bothered by what she said.

"Well, you know, the reason I keep "running away", as you put it, is that I enjoy the chase so much more than the catch. Killing is easy and fast, but chasing is slow and so much fun. You really should try it sometime…" He caught her other hand as she once again attempted to pierce him with an arrow, now holding both of her hands in his. 

"Really, you're making it very difficult to conduct a conversation!" he said, frowning for a second but then regaining his sunny smile. "I kind of like this. I could hang here for the rest of the day. Would you mind that? It would be much more boring without you here to look at." 

She growled, kicking out with her foot and connecting with the base of his skull. He winced and finally stopped smiling.

"That would have really hurt if I'd been human. Oh, you _are_ difficult. Most women would be happy over being complimented, but oh no, not little miss Kagome." He suddenly yanked hard on her hands, pulling her close to him, and planted a kiss on her mouth. Then he let her go so quickly she stumbled. When she regained her balance he had jumped down from the tree and was standing in front of her.

"I almost forgot…" he said, reaching his hand into his empty sleeve and bringing out the rosette from her school uniform. "Are you missing this? Because I think I will hold on to it for a while, if you don't mind."

"Pervert," she spat, reaching for another arrow and flinging it towards him. He dodged it with a cheery laugh. 

"Oh no, not at all. It's merely a trophy. I won a battle against Inu-yasha – I got a trophy to gloat over. He won a battle over me – he got a Shikon shard. Playing fair. And now I have to go back to my castle, because there is someone there who misses me. I came all the way here just to see you! Feel privileged. Now, I will see you again, but not for some time. Until then, have fun! Because I think that I'm tiring of this chase. If Inu-yasha can't learn to protect you properly then it is no game!"

He ducked her last arrow, and leapt away.

                                                        *************

"Kagooome! Yoo-hoo!" Inu-yasha strode through the wood, dragging the opossum-like creature with him absentmindedly. He was worried – Kagome had only gone to get some firewood and had been gone far too long. 

He found her at the base of a tree in a dead faint. He felt her skin and found it to be quite normal, neither pale nor clammy. So why had she fainted? Again. 

He picked her up carefully, still holding the little demon thing in his hand. Then he sniffed the air hesitantly. It was faint…but was it Sesshoumaru's scent? Had he been close to Kagome yet again, frightening her into unconsciousness? He sniffed again, trying to decipher the code of his nose. There were so many smells in the forest that made him confused; leaves and earth and bear and owl and…

…wolf.

"Why hello, it's Inu-yasha!" crowed Koga, skidding to a halt right in front of him. "The little puppy out on a picnic. What's with Kagome?" He became serious as he looked at the young girl in Inu-yasha's arms. 

"What have you done with her?" he growled, the sparkles that were usually in his eyes going off like light bulbs. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to snap at him but before he could tell Koga to stop being an idiot, someone else did it for him.

"He hasn't done anything to this girl, whoever she is, he just picked her up although I do not know for what purpose, I do not know the way to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle and I haven't even heard of the guy, I do not appreciate being called imbecile by someone who smells like noodles and probably can't even spell his own name, I would like to get back to my dinner please so could you PUT ME DOWN???!!!" Inu-yasha looked down in shock and found the furry opossum-like demon glaring at him angrily. He let it go quickly and watched as it ambled off through the forest, muttering about young delinquents. He turned to Koga whose mouth was hanging open, apparently just as surprised as Inu-yasha himself. 

"Have you ever heard one of those speak in words of more than one syllable before?"

"All I've heard them say was "huh?". I didn't think they were capable of anything else!" answered Inu-yasha, still hardly believing what he had heard. Then he sighed and gave Koga what he hoped wasn't a _too_ unfriendly look. 

"Look, do you want to come back to the camp? I could…use your help," he said grudgingly. Koga looked at him for a long time, looking both surprised and suspicious. Then he shrugged and smiled.

"If it helps my mate, of course." He looked at Inu-yasha warily, to see if he would accept the challenge, but the other demon just bit down on his anger and decided to swallow his pride. Right now, he needed Koga.

Back at the camp Sango and Miroku fussed over Kagome while Inu-yasha and Koga sat down for a little man-to-man talk. 

"So, Inu-yasha… Why have you suddenly realized that you need me?"

"I…_need_ you to tell me," said Inu-yasha slowly, deciding to let Koga's last jibe pass unmentioned, too, "if you know anything of a demon called Sesshoumaru's whereabouts."

Koga assumed a look of great surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no, of course. Otherwise I'd be there killing him, wouldn't I?"

"What?" Inu-yasha frowned, then remembered that Koga had sworn to kill his brother for what he had done, too. "Oh… you figured out he's my brother then?"

"Yeah, and it was so hard to figure that out," snorted Koga. "Everyone knows you're brothers. Apparently you're considered the two most fearsome demons in this part of the land, by the humans in any case. I believe the description of Sesshoumaru goes something like this: "A demon terrible and cruel, although bearing a handsome appearance, matched only in strength and brutality by his brother, Inu-yasha, fiercest of demons." Can't understand why, when I can take you down any time." Inu-yasha decided to let that insult pass, too, while he pondered Koga's words. Him, the "fiercest of demons"? He wasn't really _that_ bad, was he? 

On the other hand…he'd been pretty ruthless before he met Kikyo, and most of all, before he met Kagome. Maybe the rumours were right, in a way. 

"OK, so you have no idea? Not a clue? We _could_ work together on this… or something…"

"Get real," snorted Koga. "But no, I don't know anymore than you do."

Inu-yasha sighed. He had so hoped that Koga might be able to at least give him some hint. Alas, no dice.  

"OK, that's just too bad, that you couldn't help us. But I guess we'll see you some other time, as you can't seem to keep your nose out of our business. Until then – bye-bye!"

Koga frowned.

"I'm not leaving yet. I want to see that my mate is alright before I go. I won't leave her. I expect you are pushing her too hard, Inu-yasha. Slave driver!"

"What??" said Inu-yasha disbelievingly, having finally had enough. "Sorry, your mate? Oh, I remember – somehow in your delusional state of mind you seem to have come under the impression that Kagome is your mate. Well, news for you: she isn't! And as far as I know, she has no intention of ever being! So you can just lay off that crap, OK?" He pushed his right fist into his other hand, cracking his knuckles.

"As for me pushing her too hard, well, that's just plain bullshit as well. And as for leaving when you can see she's alright, that means you can go now. She's just woken up."

Koga turned to see Kagome sitting up slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and then narrowed when she saw what pose the two demons were in, standing opposite each other, radiating hostility. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed, standing up with red spots of anger in her cheeks. "Do you two _always_ have to fight? It's driving me nuts!" She strode over to them, stopping when she was standing a bit in front of them, on equal distance from both. She then proceeded to tell them off soundly.

"Koga, I'm tired of you running to and fro, you're bothering us all and we always get dust all over our clothes! I am not your mate, and if I have to tell you that I'm not one more time I am going to take a leaf from Inu-yasha's book and hit you repetitively where it really hurts! And if you don't stop baiting Inu-yasha with your insults I am going to get really angry – and I won't even tell you what I'll be doing to you then because Shippou is listening!

Inu-yasha, it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to Koga for once in a while, and you don't even have to listen to what he says when he's being so GODDAMN RUDE! And most of all you don't have to be so GODDAMN RUDE yourself! Stop being so freaking jealous, it's driving me absolutely crazy, and stop overreacting to everything Koga says! And if you make one more crack about him having fleas then I will say the special word – oh yes, you know which one I mean – until you go through the centre of the earth!

YOU ARE BOTH SO INCREDIBLY CHILDISH I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU! IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER I WILL JOIN IN MYSELF TO STOP YOU AND THEN YOU WILL REALLY KNOW WHAT PAIN IS!"

Sango and Miroku watched, smiling, as the two young men shrank away from Kagome, cowering (Inu-yasha with his ears flattened against his head). When she finally stopped to catch her breath they relaxed visibly. Under her glare they then meekly turned towards each other.

"Er…sorry."

"Um, yeah."

"Um, yeah, what?" prompted Kagome. 

"Um, sorry," said Inu-yasha.

"Good," snapped Kagome and stomped off towards the campfire that Sango and Miroku had gotten going in her absence.

Koga and Inu-yasha looked away from each other, a bit embarrassed.

"Er… I see she's better now," said Koga. "So… I'll just be leaving, then?"

"Uh, yeah," said Inu-yasha. "Uh… safe journey."

"Um… Thanks."

Without any smart and taunting parting words, the wolf demon left, not even kicking up the usual cloud of dust. 

"Whoa. Remind me never to get on her wrong side," whispered Miroku to Sango, and together they giggled for a long while over seeing the two usually so proud and stubborn demons subdued.

                      *************


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha… are we surprised?

Chapter Seven

"Kagome?" said Inu-yasha nervously a while later as they were all assembled eating dinner. She glared at him, making him shrink back a little in fear. Ooh, she could be scary when she wanted to.

"I was just wondering…can I talk to you alone, later?" She looked at him doubtfully, but accepted with a nod. The rest of their group, meanwhile, had put their heads together in a huddle, looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"Alone… do you suppose that means what I think it means?" said Miroku shrewdly. 

"Ooh…" said Sango, trying ineffectively to hide a snigger, "has he finally decided to spit it out?"

"They were up late a few days ago, too," Shippou commented. "And they were _hugging_."

Blushing furiously, Inu-yasha tried to look threatening as he glared at them (at Shippou in particular). All it accomplished, however, was to bring Sango and Miroku into another fit of the giggles.

"AARGH!" yelled Inu-yasha and stomped off into the forest.

After a while someone came and sat down beside him, where he was resting by the base of a birch.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Kagome calmly. He started as he noticed it was her and edged away a little, but when he saw that she no longer looked furious he relaxed. 

"Um…" He hesitated, not sure of how to ask what he wanted to know. If there was anything he didn't want to do, it was bring her pain by rooting up unpleasant images.

"I need to know… if Sesshoumaru was there again, and if so, what he did. Wasn't that why you fainted?"

"Yes…" she replied quietly, then started talking slowly. "He…talked to me. And he was holding my hands in his – I tried to pierce him with an arrow, I really tried, but he was too fast… And he was saying stuff, like how much more boring it would be for him to stay there if I wasn't there to look at, and how he had come all the way here too see me, and how I should be happy over being complimented. Aargh, I just can't take it!" She fell quiet and looked down at her hands. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't really sure himself of what, but then she spoke again.

"Also… he kissed me."

Inu-yasha froze, going rigid all over. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. The thought of Sesshoumaru laying his lips on Kagome – on _his_ Kagome – made him so full of rage he could barely contain himself. His breath came in ragged gasps as he felt his demon side rising and threatening to take him over.

'No!' a small part of his brain thought. 'Not so close to Kagome… Anything could happen… You could _hurt_ her…' Gradually he regained control over his senses, forcing the demon back inside himself. 

"Inu-yasha?" she asked, looking worried. He smiled at her soothingly. 

"I'm OK. I was just a little overwhelmed." He cracked his knuckles. "I can't believe he did that to you. I will see to it that he never does again."

"Oooh, good, good," whispered Miroku, who was hiding with Sango and Shippou a bit further away, shamelessly eavesdropping. "Making pretty promises like that melts a girl's heart."

"You haven't promised me anything," said Sango casually. Miroku looked hesitant.

"But yesterday – " 

"You promised you'd never stop groping my ass, not even after I turned sixty."

"And what is that if not a pretty promise? I think your ass is pretty!"

"You people make me sick," said Shippou in disbelief.

Inu-yasha and Kagome, oblivious to the sneaks further off, regarded each other in grave silence.

"And it wasn't the first time," said Kagome, her voice now barely more than a whisper. "When he first marked me, you know, that night, he kissed me too. And he…" she gulped. "He…" she tried again, and once again was forced to stop. "He was just so… disgusting. He touched me… oh! And he… He _licked_ my face…" Her face twisted in repulsion. Inu-yasha's drew his breath in sharply. 

'I just can't believe that man. I knew he was disgusting, but he's just so… so…' He couldn't even find any names ugly enough to give his brother. He was broken off in his thoughts by a sniffle next to him.

"Damn, I think I'm starting to cry again…"

"Ooh, they're so cute!" squealed Sango quietly as she saw Inu-yasha pull Kagome into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. After a while she reacted and hugged him back. 

"Miroku, cover Shippou's eyes!" Sango said hastily.

"Geroff me… I've seen them hug before… damn it, I've seen _you_ kiss and that's rated R if anything is…"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered against Inu-yasha's jacket, with a trace of laughter in her voice. "Seems I turned on the waterworks again…"

Inu-yasha sat with her for a long while letting her cry it all out. Again. He knew she needed it. The rest of their gang left in disgust, Miroku and Sango disappointed over the lack of action and Shippou just disgusted by everything in general, featuring Sango and Miroku at the top of the list. 

"He blew it," said Miroku resignedly. "Never had a way with women."

"No, she blew it," said Sango firmly. 

"He did."

"She did."

"He did."

"She did."

'Holy mother of red-haired kitsunes,' thought Shippou to himself, 'how did I get landed with this group of morons?'

************* 

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome woke gasping from yet another nightmare. She put her knuckles in her eyes, cursing him silently. Wasn't it enough that the demon occupied her every waking thought? Did he have to come to her at night too?

She sat up and saw that Inu-yasha was sitting a bit further off, guarding them as usual. Standing up quietly, she made her way over to him. 

Inu-yasha was sitting with every sense alert, and so he easily noticed Kagome even without turning around. 

"Nightmare, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"About Sesshoumaru?"

"How did you guess."

He looked at her and saw that her face was lined with worries. She was so scared, living with the fear of Sesshoumaru every day. 

He got up quickly and walked over to where Shippou was lying, bending over the little kit and waving a hand in front of his face. He then put his ear close to the smaller demon's mouth and listened carefully, seemingly happy with what he heard. Smirking, he walked back to Kagome, who was staring at him with a very bemused expression.

"OK… that was weird."

"I just wanted to make sure the little squirt wasn't eavesdropping again. He's such a pain in the – "

"Shut up," said Kagome pleasantly. "I know you like him, although you won't show it." Inu-yasha was wearing his "yeah right"-look, but refrained from commenting.

"I'm really grateful that you're protecting us, Inu-yasha," Kagome then said, her face serious again. "You are really great, always staying up and watching over us while we sleep… I think you're wonderful."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since you caught me trying to ride your bike."

"I'm serious! Without you, I'd probably have died from fear already."

He watched her closely, the dark no problem for his eyes. She looked sad and frightened, and he regretted joking about what she had said.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Kagome. You don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better earlier…" He swallowed, thinking about the look on her face when Sesshoumaru dropped his Shikon shard in her hand. When Sesshoumaru scratched her throat. When Sesshoumaru came near her. 

"I will do all in my power to keep him from coming that close to you again. I'll die myself before that happens."

"Inu-yasha…" She was meaning to thank him again, but what came out of her mouth was something entirely different. 

"Do you love me?"

Horrified over what she had said she shut her mouth with a snap. What on earth had possessed her to say that??! She didn't know what she expected him to reply – a disdainful "_no_", a hesitant yes or a flustered stammer.

She knew she had _not_ expected what he really said though. 

"Of course."

With a loud clunk Kagome's jaw hit the forest floor and her eyes widened until they were the size of…something really big. Did he just say what she thought he did? She almost expected him to grin and say "Fooled ya!"

"I told you that before, didn't I?" he asked, looking mildly surprised at her shock. "When you woke up in the village, just before we started on this newest journey. I'm sure I did."

"I thought I was dreaming…" 

Inu-yasha looked at her with a small frown. She wasn't looking angry or something, but she wasn't looking very happy, either. She was looking… _dazed_, that's the word. Was this a positive reaction?

"Yeah well," he said, shrugging his shoulders casually, deciding to change the subject, "isn't it time to go to bed? You don't want to stay up too late, now, you know you'll just be really tired tomorrow."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Isn't there something you think you ought to _know_ about?" she said, snapping out of the daze and glaring at him angrily. Damn it. She _was_ angry after all. 

"Like what?"

She reached her hand out and ran her fingers through his hair. She had wanted to do that for a long while. 

"My feelings."

And she leaned forward and kissed him.

                      *************

_References:_ The line "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since you caught me trying to ride your bike", I stole that from Harry Potter, the first book. (Yeah, so I stole a line. Bite me.)

Note from obsessed sister: That's MY Inudarling's hair! Geroffa him! Hey, Fanny get off me! I'll kill her! MY Inudarling! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

…oh yeah, and did I mention my sister really really likes Inu-yasha?


	8. Chapter Eight

Ooh, I've had a major writer's block for a long, long while now. I think it's finally gone now, though. But I'm starting to grow tired of this story: the ending just keeps evading me. It ticks me off big time. 

Have started on another story which I will start posting soon – maybe even today – and which I currently like much better. Aw, what the hell.

Sorry if I'm making Miroku and Sango into comic relief. They might get more serious later.

Claimer: I own Inu-yasha. 

                           ………nah, just kidding. 

Chapter Eight

"Just like that?" asked Miroku.

"Yep," answered Shippou, looking very pleased with himself. "And then there was a lot of mushy stuff about how they had loved each other for soooooo long, but hadn't dared to tell each other, very cute. And then Kagome cried some, and then she laughed some, and I'm pretty sure Inu-yasha cried some too."

"The strong man? Who'd have believed it," said Sango, grinning.

"Well, he was very happy, of course," said Miroku wisely. "I cried as well when you told me you loved me."

"That was because I'd just hit you with my boomerang for trying to peek down my shirt."

"Shh, entrance of the lovers!" whispered Shippou, and they all turned around quickly, grabbing whatever was closest to hand and trying to look like they were occupied with something. Thus when Kagome and Inu-yasha returned to their camp they found Miroku stirring the kettle with water (there was no fire under it), Sango peeling a potato with her sword and Shippou polishing Sango's boomerang. All were whistling.

"Nice try," said Inu-yasha.

"Aaw, we heard!" squealed Sango, abandoning all pretence. "_Finally_ you get it through your thick skulls that you are meant for each other. That's just so _cute_!"

Inu-yasha threw Shippou a very dirty look. 

"Next time I'll kick you to see if you're awake." Shippou snorted and waved a hand airily. 

"Honestly, if you can't even tell the difference between real snores and faked ones, then you deserve to be spied on." Miroku and Sango both nodded agreement, seemingly finding this in proper order. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

"Er… how long did you watch us for?" asked Kagome, looking a bit uncomfortable. Inu-yasha stiffened as well. 

"I left soon after the "I will always love you"-s. Isn't that a song or something? Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Never mind," said Inu-yasha, now blushing furiously as well. Sango gave them both a sly look. Miroku looked confused.

"No why? Why? Why? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me…" said Shippou the Unbearably Curious. Sango took one look at the couple's faces, then grabbed his hand and led him a bit further away, saying something about birds and bees. At this the penny dropped for Miroku as well and he stared at Inu-yasha with an incredulous look on his face. Then he started laughing. 

"Inu-yasha, that you should get some action before me! I can't believe it!"

"Feh," said Inu-yasha as even his ears turned red. Kagome, meanwhile, seemed unsure whether to laugh or look angry or blush or just do it all at the same time. She settled for the last option. Miroku was holding on to Inu-yasha to stop himself from falling over.

He finally got a hold over himself and stopped laughing. It was then he noticed a red stripe on Kagome's skin sticking up above the neck of her shirt. He stepped close to her, pulling the shirt down a little over her shoulder and causing Inu-yasha to growl instinctively. 

"Miroku, I'm warning you…" The monk stepped back quickly, holding his hands up in a look-I-ain't-done-nothing expression, looking a bit nervous. He was grinning though.

"If those stripes mean what I think they do, we won't have too much trouble with Koga anymore, right?"

"Damn right we won't," said Inu-yasha, smirking with satisfaction. 

                                                        *************

"Unngh…"

"Well _sorry_, but we have a long day's travel before us."

"Mmf grrgllg bbzddd gght"

"I take offence from that."

"Inu-yasha, don't tell me you understand what she is saying?" laughed Miroku as he watched his friend trying to wake Kagome up – with, well, as much success as you would expect.

"Of course I do," Inu-yasha answered solemnly. "I've spent far more time with this girl than you have, my dear friend, and during all those long tedious weeks don't you think that I at least learned to speak Kagomian?" 

"What do you mean, tedious?" growled Kagome, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"And thus the ancient cave-woman spoke her first sentence, and was introduced to the speech of the living," grinned Inu-yasha, getting a bleary-eyed glare in return.

"You're not even supposed to know about cave-men and stuff," said Kagome accusingly. "You live in the freaking feudal era, you're supposed to be clueless! They haven't come that far in History yet… and… and…" She was forced to stop when a huge yawn split her face. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. 

"And with the look of you right now, it doesn't seem as if the present – or even the future – has gotten out of the cave-men stage yet. In case you didn't know, I'm part demon. We had use of language when the humans were still trying to figure out which was the top end of a banana. And we have passed down the history of our and the humans origins through the generations for… eh… a long time. Not really sure how long. Now what do you have to say to that, huh?"

Kagome thought for a while. It looked like it was costing her an effort. Finally she managed a question.

"Why would humans want to know which is the top end of a banana?"

Inu-yasha sighed in exasperation.

"See, that's just what I mean. You've got no clue at all. Humans, geez. You open a banana in the top end, otherwise it gets all mushed up and yucky. Isn't it obvious?"

"You are all crazy," Shippou announced loudly. "I'm going to try and get adopted in the next village we pass by."

His words caused both Sango and Kagome to run over to him, hugging him and saying "no, you can't goooo!" Miroku sighed deeply and looked at Inu-yasha.

"Now why don't we know how to do that? He gets hugs just for looking cute, is that fair?" 

"I'm guessing you mean, now why don't _you_ know how to do that," smirked Inu-yasha. "Because _I_ do. Come on ladies, we need to get going. Stop snuggling the poor kid and eat your breakfast."

Kagome settled down at once. She knew why they were leaving so early – Inu-yasha had finally found a clue as to Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. He seemed so eager to get there, and was hurrying them on every day. Kagome wasn't as…eager, if that was the word. Of course she wanted to see the end of this nightmare too, but at the same time she didn't want to come within a mile-wide radius of the demon lord. 

She had been going through all her memories of travelling with her friends, thinking back with pleasure on the nicest of them in case… she didn't want to even think it. 

'I can't die now. Not so soon after I and Inu-yasha…'

She remembered something that had happened recently, and smiled in spite of herself. Koga had come hurtling through the forest, stopping just in front of her – and just on top of Inu-yasha. He had started to go on and on and on about how he was doing everything in his power to find the "fiend that hurt you, Kagome", and then gotten started on his wanting her as his mate again, even though she had told him to stop that last time she saw him. 

The memory of their conversation rolled up in her mind like a movie, Koga looking first cocky, then angry and then shocked, sad and defeated when she showed him Inu-yasha's claim marks. 

_"Is this really what you want?" he asked. _

_"Yes," she answered. "I am happy with Inu-yasha."_

_"I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier. Can you accept me as a friend, even though I've sometimes behaved like a moron?"_

_"Of course, Koga."_

_"I won't stop looking out for you. And I'll still be searching for Sesshoumaru, wanting to kill him for what he did to you. Because I'll still love you."_

Kagome smiled as she walked beside Inu-yasha, thinking about how much she loved all her friends and how happy she was that she had them. But for how much longer would she have them?

Each step she took was bringing her closer to the man who had sworn to kill her. She was afraid beyond words, so afraid she had gone through panic and come out calm on the other side. Nothing mattered, really. Our human lives are frail and worthless. What did her single death mean?

"It means something to _me_, stupid freaking bitch," snarled Inu-yasha. She looked up in surprise. Could he read her mind now or what?

"You just asked what your single death meant," he said as he saw her puzzled expression, looking angry and upset. Apparently she had been talking out loud. "And I'm telling you I'm not going to let you die. I don't care if your life is worth nothing to the world, because it's worth something to me. So lay off that crap already."

He walked on huffily, and she hid his words in her heart like a treasure.

"Thank you…" He stopped as he heard her speak and turned around with the most sorrowful look she had ever seen him wear. Without warning he reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his neck as he rested his cheek against hers. His breath gently stirred the hair by her ear, making it tickle.

"You can't leave me too…"

His whisper was so soft she almost thought he hadn't said anything at all at first. When she realized was he was saying she brought her hands up to his cheeks, stroking them gently.

"I won't."

"Hey Inu-yasha, I thought you said get a move on!" yelled Miroku. Damn that monk for not having any tact whatsoever! Blinking away tears in his eyes, Inu-yasha slowly released Kagome. 

'I can't lose Kagome now. It would drive me insane…'

"Damn right we have to get a move on. So if Kirara is alright, jump on her and follow us!" Motioning for Kagome to jump on his back, Inu-yasha took off – pretending not to hear the "Hey, wait up!" in the background. Served them right. 

"Inu-yasha… You don't think you're a little…tense?" asked Kagome carefully. 

"Of course I'm tense," he snapped, then regretted it and spoke again in a softer tone. "We are soon going to battle my big brother and I'm so angry I can hardly control myself. He is a powerful demon and we're fighting him on his own ground. He has all the advantages."

"But you have a heart."

"Feh," he snorted, although blushing up to his ears from the simple compliment. "Like that's going to help."

"Of course it will," she said stoutly. "Plus, you have me. I bet he hasn't got any humans, and all the worse for him." Inu-yasha turned his head and saw her smirking.

'Damn cocky little wench. And she's _my_ cocky little wench, and no one is ever going to take her from me. Especially not my brother.'

Suddenly there was a whirring noise and they both ducked their heads as a boomerang came flying. 

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" Sango yelled angrily. 

"Plus, I have two more crazy humans with me," sniggered Inu-yasha. "I bet Sesshoumaru's shivering with fear."

                                                        *************


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry this chapter is so short. Think of it as the deep breath before the plunge. Yes, it's true: I AM NEARING THE CONCLUSION OF THIS STORY!!! (Am I supposed to be happy or sad about that, I wonder?)

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story, not I. 

Chapter Nine

"They're getting closer, Jaken."

"Huh? Oh, them. So? Big deal."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and picked his… what on earth was he, really? …He picked his – companion up by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. 

"When I told you to stop grovelling, Jaken, I did not mean for you to become rude," he said quite nicely, although his bared fangs belied the composed and pleasant picture. Jaken choked, but his eyes were glowing. 

"You treat me like a dog," he spat, then screamed as Sesshoumaru's grip on his throat tightened almost beyond bearing point. A normal human would have been dead long ago. 

"I don't appreciate that expression, Jaken. And I think you'd do well to remember who is still lord over this castle – and over you. Yes, Rin?" he smiled down at the little girl, who didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru, her sole role-model, was torturing his eldest and most trusted servant just for being nosy. Sometimes Sesshoumaru wondered what she'd grow up into – but then he reminded himself that she might not grow up at all, if he decided to kill her. 

It was getting harder and harder to remember that.

"Rin made a picture! Lord Sesshoumaru come and look!"

Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to consider it, while Jaken was busy turning blue in the face. Finally the stronger demon came to a decision and let Jaken down. 

"Consider your life in debt to this girl," Sesshoumaru said, indicating Rin and then taking the girl's hand, following her out of the door. Jaken leaned against the wall, not sure if he was glad or disappointed that he was still alive. 

'How did this happen? One day I almost dared to think I was his friend, but now… she has turned his head. He doesn't understand her magic, but I do. She is human, there's only one brand of magic she can really use.'

The brand of magic humans use… _love_. The thought of it disgusted him.

He massaged his throat gently, feeling his pulse beating at an alarming rate. One day, he told himself. One day he would have had enough. One day real soon…

Sesshoumaru admired Rin's picture and thought. They were nearing his castle, he knew it and he could feel it. That hated, feared and in a way admired presence that was his brother's, and that puzzling and alluring presence of his girl companion. Oh yes, and the rest of the rabble too, but they were of no particular interest. It was in the girl his main interest lay. She was a mystery, a mystery he had longed to solve. 

He had tried to break her cheerful and strong spirit, but she had put up resistance like no one he had ever known before. He had managed to break into her dreams, but he couldn't get any further. He couldn't toy with her mind like he could with others'. It vexed him, and the game was starting to bore him. He was just considering taking a night-time journey and killing her off, when a spy of his informed him that the group was on his trail. 

It would be amusing to battle his brother here on his own ground. He wanted to see how far Inu-yasha would go to protect his wench. And why did he do it? Why did he protect her with all his strength? Sesshoumaru did not understand!

'I'll get my answer soon. They'll be here soon…'

*************

"We'll be there soon."

"Huh?" asked Kagome, returning out of her thoughts.

"We'll be at Sesshoumaru's soon," Inu-yasha repeated. "With all probability tomorrow, or the day after. And I think he knows we're on our way."

"Oh! Alright…" 

Kagome closed her eyes to stop Inu-yasha seeing the fear that was in them. She was scared beyond words, but she would see this through. Inu-yasha had tried to convince her to stay behind while he went forth to meet his brother, but she had refused. She wanted to be there to give Inu-yasha whatever aid she could. 

"And besides, if I'm not with you Sesshoumaru might escape you and kill me, right?" she had pointed out, making him see the folly in leaving her behind.

'I'm scared…'

"Inu-yasha, I'm scared…"

"I know you are," he said gently, turning his head to look at her. She was riding on his back once more. They travelled so much faster that way.

"And I'm scared. I'm scared as hell I'll lose you. But we have to get this over with, right? Otherwise you'll never feel safe anywhere."

He was right, of course. This nightmare was finally coming to an end. It was just that it was a very dangerous end. 

She would be strong, she had promised herself that, but that night as she lay beside Inu-yasha she cried for a long time. He didn't notice, because he was fast asleep. He had stayed up every night for god knows how long, watching over them, and she had finally convinced him to get some sleep. Miroku and Sango were guarding the camp. 

She snuggled closer to Inu-yasha, wanting to be as near him as possible. He murmured gently in his sleep, laying an arm around her and holding her tight. 

"Aw," whispered Sango, "even when he's asleep he protects her. That's just so sweet."

Kagome smiled, thinking that Sango probably didn't know she was awake. Suddenly she felt better. With all her friends around her, all strong warriors, what could really go wrong? She couldn't be in safer hands. 

*************


	10. Chapter Ten

Ladies and Gentlemen, it's TEN CHAPTERS!!! That's a RECORD!!!

…if you look at it logically, every chapter's been a record as it's the first story I've posted on fanfiction.net… but who cares. I think TEN is a kind of cool number anyway. 

About the marks (people have asked): Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha have both put marks on Kagome to "claim" her – but they have done it for two different reasons. Sesshoumaru marked her because he wishes to kill her. He could have done it before, but he wants the pleasure of killing her slowly, rather like a cat playing with a mouse. Therefore he put a mark on her to ensure that no other demon killed her first, spoiling his fun. 

Inu-yasha, on the other hand, marked Kagome as a sign that she is his mate. It's like a human wedding ring. It says to other demons – like Koga – and to the humans who know about demon customs that she is "his", and no other man may take her as his wife/mate. (Kind of stupid when you think about it, she could just say it herself… But I think it's also a kind of promise, and a threat to other demons – _mess with my girl and you mess with me_. Or something.)

Thus none of the two different marks is more powerful than the other. Inu-yasha's mark can't override Sesshoumaru's mark, as they represent two different things – love versus hate. Both demons still have their own claim on her. 

Did you understand anything of that? Ten points to you if you did, I hardly did myself. Just go on and read the story, don't mind me. 

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Inu-yasha and the rest. I _do_ own the shapeshifter and furry-opossum-demon-thingy who have appeared (however briefly) in earlier chapters though.      à I'm rather fond of those two, so I just wanted to point that out. 

Chapter Ten

"So, you dare challenge me on my own ground," said Sesshoumaru, standing in front of Inu-yasha. They had arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle in the late afternoon to find the demon lord waiting for them. The last rays of sunshine caught his face, throwing the features in sharp relief, beautiful and terrible. 

The rest the group was huddled at the edge of the forest, waiting to see how the battle went. They had offered their help, but they sensed that it might be hard to injure one demon without hurting the other, too. This was Inu-yasha's fight. 

"I was wondering how far you'd go for your little bitch," frowned Sesshoumaru. "It puzzles me… why do you protect her?"

"For reasons you'll never understand," growled Inu-yasha. "And she's not just some little bitch." Wasting no more time on words, he drew his sword and attacked. 

"SCAR OF THE WIND!"

"You should know by now that it doesn't work on me," smirked Sesshoumaru after the dust from Inu-yasha's most powerful attack had disappeared again. He was standing quite calmly a bit further off from where he had been before. "You tried to kill me with it once, and it didn't work at all, tut tut. And besides, I know this attack, so I am prepared for it. If you don't have anything better to come with I am afraid that – "

He had no time to complete the sentence as the Tetsusaiga sliced through the air where he had been a second before. Sesshoumaru had leaped off to the side and towards the forest – towards Kagome – but before he could reach the girl Inu-yasha was in front of him again. 

"Quite set on protecting her, aren't you? Just be careful that it doesn't distract you from guarding yourself!" As he said the last words Sesshoumaru's claws shot out, scratching Inu-yasha over the cheek. 

"After all…" Sesshoumaru continued, "what use is a dead demon when it comes to protecting the girl? Oops, did I say demon? I meant _half_-demon, of course."

Inu-yasha leapt forward and struck quickly. His brother avoided him without too much trouble, but he could sense a little more unease in the other demon. The poison of Sesshoumaru's talons stung a little, but it wasn't as if it was a grave injury. Attacking once again he drew close to Sesshoumaru, so close that there was not much of a chance for the other to escape. This time…

Sesshoumaru grabbed the Tetsusaiga with his hand, wrenching it out of Inu-yasha's grasp while he was still too surprised to react. He flung it far away, so far that Inu-yasha could not retrieve it without leaving his friends unguarded, and then stuck his hand in his mouth. Despite her worry and her fear Kagome started to giggle when she saw what he did, earning herself a death glare. 

…and as we're talking about Sesshoumaru here, "death glare" isn't just a figure of speech. 

"What's he doing?" she whispered to her friends, to put the thought of death out of her head.

"The Tetsusaiga's shield repels him," Miroku answered. "It hurt him terribly to touch it."

"Not to mention he cut his hand," muttered Sango. "Stupid bastard."

"Yes, that too," Miroku acknowledged. "Putting his hand in his mouth probably heals it faster."

"He's a dog demon," Sango added. "His saliva has extraordinary healing powers."

"Licking his wounds…" Kagome smirked. 

Inu-yasha, meanwhile, was dodging and jumping all over the place to avoid the strokes of Sesshoumaru's claws, once he got his hand out of his mouth. He was off balance, tottering dangerously with every new leap he had to take. Suddenly, however, he got steady ground under his feet again and stood up straight. He pulled his fist back and **wham!** punched Sesshoumaru smack in the face. 

Never had any demon looked more surprised. 

"Don't forget, brother," said Inu-yasha with a slight smile, breaking his silence for the first time since his first attack, "that I still have use of my hands too. Oops, did I say brother? I meant _half_-brother, of course."

"Vermin," spat Sesshoumaru.

"Sonofabitch," Inu-yasha retorted. "If anyone deserves the title, it's you."

It looked like he had hit a nerve. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed suddenly red and he struck at Inu-yasha, who just smirked and stepped aside. 

"Seems your blows go wild when you get angry…"

Every blow Sesshoumaru tried was blocked easily by his younger brother. Inu-yasha seemed to have found new strength…or was it confidence? 

Sesshoumaru now tried to escape, to jump clear over him like he had done so many times before, but this time he was not successful. Inu-yasha was prepared, stretching out a hand faster than the eye could follow and grabbing the other demon's ankle, sending him smashing down into the ground again. 

"Oh, so you've learnt," said Sesshoumaru calmly, not showing how disturbed he was.

'He is _good_,' he thought. 'This will be harder than I thought.'

Inu-yasha didn't waste more time talking, instead attacked again and again, punching and raking his claws down the other demon's chest. He was stronger than Sesshoumaru had ever seen him before. 

'Is it because of the girl?'

Inu-yasha, meanwhile, was aware that Sesshoumaru was trying to lead him somewhere. They were moving slowly in circles, with him attacking and his brother jumping away, evading him but not attacking himself.

'Where does he want to get to?'

The answer presented itself to him suddenly, just as he saw Sesshoumaru land beside Kagome, who was standing a few steps from the rest of her friends. Cursing his stupidity he ran forward, his heart wringing with worry. But the older demon was far faster. Before Inu-yasha could blink Sesshoumaru's claws were against the side of her throat again. 

"You have done well, I'll grant you, but not – of course – well enough," said Sesshoumaru, smiling with more than a hint of cruelty. Using one talon he then pulled the neck of Kagome's shirt down a little to regard the long stripes on her skin. "Oh... I see you finally made her your mate then, brother? I was wondering how long you could contain yourself, traveling with this lovely young specimen of the fairer sex."

"Let her go..."

"Or else you'll do what?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly. "But why so anxious, Inu-yasha? I've told you before: there are many more where she came from. She's just a girl, isn't she? A remarkably pretty one, to be sure, but still only a human."

Inu-yasha didn't answer. His throat was so dry he could not get a word through. 

'I promised her,' he thought helplessly, 'I promised her he'd never get close to her again and now he is. And I can't do anything about it!'

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, but how amusing... you love her, don't you? I'd never have thought it, not even of you. But it is certainly fitting: spawned by humans and spending your life with them. Did you ever guess when you were younger, brother, that you'd one day love a human...and probably die with her, too?"

"Take my life instead, you've wanted it long enough," said Inu-yasha, hardly understanding how the words could leave his mouth at all when all he could think of was Kagome. Kagome, who could not even say a word, who couldn't move, who was frozen with terror. 

"No thank you." Sesshoumaru smiled again, stroking the side of Kagome's throat with one finger, caressing the punctures in her skin that he had himself inflicted upon her. "Don't you know what this mark on her throat means? It is her life I want now. But she is strong, isn't she? Full of power. I've tried to break her, but she's just too defiant! She is a priestess, I hear. I almost expect her to do something fancy and finish me off right now. Can you do that? Hm?" He bent his mouth down to her ear, whispering something Inu-yasha could not pick up. She convulsed, trying to tear herself out of his grasp. 

"Logically, I should not be able to kill her, right?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking up at Inu-yasha again. His eyes seemed to hold some challenge, but Inu-yasha didn't know how to respond. He didn't know anything anymore.

In a swift slashing motion, Sesshoumaru tore Kagome's chest open, watching as she fell, her mouth open in a surprised "oh". 

"But I was, seemingly," he said, a disappointed frown creasing his face. "How boring."

*************

The time seemed to stand still. Between the first connection of Sesshoumaru's claws with Kagome's skin and the soft thud when she hit the ground, Inu-yasha felt that months passed. He saw himself and Kagome arguing, fighting both with each other and against demons, traveling, laughing, talking and during the most recent memories, kissing. He knew that humans saw their lives flash before their eyes just before their death, and wondered if this meant he was just about to die, too. He had just seen his own life – the part that mattered. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Miroku, Sango and Shippou rush to Kagome's side. He himself could not. He felt empty, having no feelings left in his body except a sorrow so deep it had overtaken him, drowning out all other thoughts. He was dimly aware of his brother coming towards him, but did not know whether he ought to do something about it, and in that case, why.

Sesshoumaru's blow sent him flying into a tree. He registered pain that felt as though he had broken several ribs. The next blow tossed him into the air like a child. He landed on his side, feeling his left wrist snap in the impact. He did not bother to get up. 

"What is the matter with you? Lost the will to live?"

Inu-yasha realized in an absentminded sort of way that Sesshoumaru had hit the spot. He was aware of everything around him, but none of it seemed to interest him. Everything presented itself to him quite clearly: his friends kneeling over Kagome's body, Miroku's face shining with perspiration as he tried to exorcise the venom in her body, Sango trying to stop the blood flow and Shippou crying, loud with despair. It seemed far off, unimportant. He turned his attention to his brother. All the awe and respect he once had for the older demon was gone. Instead Sesshoumaru reminded him of a spoilt child – what's the matter? Get up! I want to fight!

"I take it you're not set on avenging your poor dead wench?" Sesshoumaru was trying to goad him, he realized, but he wasn't successful. Why avenge Kagome, when it couldn't bring her back anyway?

"So wasn't she as good in bed with you as she was with me?"

Once more time slowed down for Inu-yasha, moving like treacle. Then he rose and with a howl of rage charged towards his brother. The comment had set something loose inside him, even though he would have known it was untrue if he had stopped to think. But he had just forgotten everything he had ever known. He had even forgotten that Kagome was dead, his sorrow and deep despair. All he knew was that before him stood someone he wanted dead. The demon inside him had risen and was devouring every sane thought, leaving place for only one desire: kill. _Kill. KILL!!!_

Sesshoumaru was for the first time truly scared. He had never seen his brother taken over by his demon side before, and he was glad for it. 

'If he used the Shikon jewel to become full demon…he'd become the strongest demon ever to have walked this earth. And the most dangerous. He's like an animal… He'll get himself killed…'

He had to jump aside to avoid Inu-yasha's claws. The half-demon was striking wildly, not planning his moves but attacking at random. And although Sesshoumaru might be heartless and cold, he had never truly desired his younger half-brother's death. He liked to spar with him, seeing their fights as a kind of game, but kill him… 

Oh well, if it was necessary then he'd have no scruples about murdering Inu-yasha. He didn't value the young idiot's life over his own! He faced the crazed half-demon, flexing the muscles of his hand and cracking the knuckles one by one. Inu-yasha gave an  inhuman growl and leapt towards him, his left hand hanging useless and his shoulder looking disjointed. Sesshoumaru braced himself…

…and an arrow pierced his chest, glowing with the same power that had saved a girl from insanity. The power that had kept her safe from Sesshoumaru's mind games and helped her defy him. 

"Don't forget the little bitch," said Kagome tightly, as he turned and looked at her, surprise evident in every feature. Thus Sesshoumaru was undone by the only person he had ever desired, although he couldn't realize it himself. He fell slowly and behind him Kagome became aware of Inu-yasha, his eyes returning to golden as he walked towards her, haltingly slow at first but gaining speed with every hobble. She smiled weakly, but before he could reach her she fell to the ground and moved no more. 

*************


	11. Chapter Eleven

Good afternoon/evening/morning/night/day/whatever and welcome aboard to this last chapter of Unwanted Visitor. We hope you have had a pleasant read and that the last chapter will be just as enjoyable. 

Please switch off all your electrical appliances and secure your seat and computer in an upright position. Also take your time to read the Safety Informa–  hrmm, sorry, the Disclaimer below. 

We would also like you to observe that the "No Chocolate" sign has now been switched on. 

…alright, time to get serious. This is as I've already said the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed – thank you very, very much, your reviews have been a great encouragement. It's been fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it too. 

One last thing I have to explain: some of you might hate me for this, but Kagome is quite definitely dead. She will not be resurrected. I don't believe in miracles. 

Goodbye from me, see you in the next fic (maybe)!

Disclaimer: Actually, I reckon you know the drill by now, right?

Chapter Eleven

When Sango looked back on that evening she couldn't understand why Inu-yasha didn't lose his mind right then and there. He had already crossed and recrossed the border of insanity a few times that day, and this last sorrow seemed as if it might finally drive him off his rocker. But Kagome had used the last life in her body to protect him, and that might be why he realized that he had to live on.

The death of Kagome took up all their thoughts for several days, and they rested in that same spot, not having the strength to move on. Finally they decided to look through Sesshoumaru's castle before they returned to Kaede's village. Inside they found Jaken, dead since days. He had hanged himself, leaving a note of four words: _I have had enough._

They heard the voice of a small child, crying, and in a locked room found a little girl, starved and terrified. She would not speak, gazing up at them with big eyes, but she took to Inu-yasha immediately and would not leave his side. He let her cling to him, not enjoying it but not protesting, either. 

The rest of the castle was empty. 

"Sesshoumaru employed phantoms. Without his will to steer them they are gone," said Inu-yasha. It was the last words they heard him say for a long, long time. 

They took care to preserve the body of their friend but did not do anything for the corpse of Sesshoumaru. When the girl saw the body she let out one long wail. After that she did not make a single sound again. 

Kagome was buried in her own time. In Kaede's village they raised a stone for her, telling her story, but none of her remains rested there. Inu-yasha was often seen sitting beside it, staring off into the distance. He had abandoned the chase for Shikon shards and rested in the village while rumours came from the surrounding lands of death and chaos, and the rise of one demon called Naraku. 

The little girl they had found followed Inu-yasha wherever he went, but kept a respectful distance whenever he sat by Kagome's memorial stone. They did not know who she was or why she had been locked up in Sesshoumaru's castle, and she never knew the story behind Kagome's death. She acted mute and Inu-yasha seldom spoke, but gradually the two of them formed a bond. Both had lost the one they loved most, and they could help heal each other. 

*************

One day the tidings came that war was coming steadily closer. The demon named Naraku was moving towards their part of the country, burning, ransacking and killing on his way. Before there had been few to defy him, now there was none. It was whispered in the country that Naraku had finally found out the whereabouts of a half-demon who possessed something he wanted. 

"It's you they are after," said Sango. Inu-yasha didn't reply, seated as he usually was with his back to the stone, gazing at something only he could see. 

"He knows you are here now. You still have many Shikon shards, and he wants them."

Still no answer.

"For the sake of all heavens, _do_ something!" Sango exclaimed, losing her patience although she had promised Miroku not to. "You can't sit here and wallow in your misery for ages! You have to realize the truth! They are after you, and they will kill all they believe are connected to you – which means everyone in this village. If you don't do something, fight back or at least flee, many innocent people will die! This girl, to mention only one!" She grabbed the child's arm and hauled her in front of Inu-yasha. 

"Think about her life and decide what to do."

After Sango had left, drying tears of rage and regret out of her eyes, Inu-yasha remained exactly where he was. The girl tried to sneak off to the place where she normally sat, watching him, but he stopped her by taking her hand and looking into her eyes. 

"Are you scared of them? Of Naraku?" he asked quietly. The girl nodded. 

"Don't worry. I might not be the fighter I once was, but if they try to hurt you, I'll be there. I'll protect you." And as he said the words, the face of a girl he'd once said the same things to floated up before his vision. And the vision of Kagome opened her mouth and said…

_"Inu-yasha, you drive me nuts! Stop being an ass! Go out there and fight, what are you sitting by a stupid stone for?! (Ooh, it's my stone. Cool.) Get up right now and beat the crap out of Naraku, and get back the Shikon shard that Kikyo stole from me, the freaking bitch. I want to see some action! Hop to it! Gimme some revenge!"_

Inu-yasha nodded slowly to himself. Yes, it was time to stand up again, wasn't it? Time to stop mourning, time to start living. Kagome had given him life, now he had to use it. 

"I will fight back," he said out loud, getting to his feet. "I will gather all that have strength to stand against Naraku and I will overcome his army of ghosts and nightmares. His reign will stop before it started." He looked down at the girl and smiled for the first time since Kagome died. 

"And I will see to it that you are safe."

The girl hesitated, but then her face lit up as she grinned back at him. 

"Rin is glad," she said. 

_THE END_


End file.
